Keep You Warm
by Mich22
Summary: Mistaken for America one day, and asked to do impossible tasks the next. Canada by nature was always a pushover, too nice to ever tell someone 'No'...not that they would notice anyways. Even as a little boy, Canada was always ignored and unappreciated...that is, until he met her. A string of short stories.
1. Chance

Hello,

_My first Fan fiction on this website~! Greenland is an OC I made up. And the story will not be up to par with World history. CONSTRUCTIVE criticism and feedback is appreciated. Without further ado~_**  
><strong>

***Disclaimer: I do not own any of the characters from Axis Powers Hetalia, nor mean any harm by writing this story.**

* * *

><p><strong>Keeps You Warm<strong>

Even though I've only had that one chance meeting, my thoughts can't help but drift back to her. I may be as big as America, maybe even as strong, but I've spent most of my life in the background of the others. I just…I just want to get noticed once and awhile, and she did. Let me start from the beginning, it was still when I was still a little boy.

* * *

><p>"America! Come back!"<p>

_ "I'm not America!" _I thought, frustrated.

I ran through the dense pine forest, I could feel warm tears stinging at my eyes. Lumps of snow weight down the thick branches, a few falling off from all of the commotion we were causing. Snow blanketed the ground and made it harder for me to run. My feet sank in with ever step, just slowing me down. France had been chasing me, still thinking I was America for what seemed like an eternity. In fact, England and France were both tugging me in opposite directions for so long; I felt like I was going to burst.

I saw a pine tree with exceptionally low branches, and in my desperation, I dug through the snow with my bare hands, and crawled under the canopy. I tucked myself close to the trunk and pulled my knees close to my chest.

"America~! If you come with me, I'll be sure you never go hungry! Come out, Come out, wherever you are!"

His voice was getting closer. I was scared. I _hated_ this. I didn't even know who this 'America' was anyways! Even though I had a thick jacket on, I was cold, tired, and my hands were numb from the snow. I knew it wouldn't be long until he found me from looking for my betraying footprints. I sobbed silently into my knees. I _hated_ this. Why couldn't they leave me alone?

Light broke through the dark tent of the tree.

"Ah. There you are!" He picked me up like a cat by the scruff of their fur.

I felt helpless and defeated. I closed my eyes. Whenever I did tell them that I wasn't America, it was like talking to deaf ears. I didn't know what to do.

"Hey you big meanie!" A quiet voice called.

My eyes, still wet from tears opened a little in surprise. A little girl, only slightly older than myself ran up to France's feet. She barely stood taller then his knee length. She started pounding feebly at his legs, her hands in tight fists.

"Let him go! Can't you see he's not America? Stop it!"

At first he just stared at her incredulously as she continued to flail her fists at him, though there was obviously no effect. He finally took a good look at my face, the slow realization sinking in that she was right. He put me down gently, his face intent on what he should do. He got the kind of look that said 'I'll go find America now, and come back for this one later', a smug smirk returning to his face on the thought that he could outsmart England. He started running south; with sure-fire speed that he could win this race against his rival.

I stood there in a daze. Did that really just happen? My shy gaze slowly looked up towards the girl. She looked down, embarrassed now. Her light lavender eyes peaking up every now and then, before quickly looking back down when she realized I was still looking at her. She wore an equally thick beige jacket and a white knitted tuque with a pompom on the top. Her skin was very pale; it almost matched with the snow. Honey blond hair that was cropped just above her shoulders and to longer locks framed her face. Lastly, a white scarf wrapped around her neck. At least she was better prepared for the winter than I was. She smiled kindly at me.

"Are you okay?" Her voice was soft.

She lifted my glasses up and took her scarf and gently wipes the tears from my eyes. As much as I wanted to say, I could only manage to nod slowly. She giggled quietly at my response and probably the expression I had on my face.

"That's good. You're Canada. Right?"

Again, my thoughts were so jumbled I could only nod. She continued anyways through my silence.

"I'm Greenland. But I go by Anna. Anna Koning."

"_Come on, you can say your own name can't you?"_ I scolded myself.

"M-Matthew Williams."

I could hear distant footsteps, apparently so could she. Her head turned in the general direction, before bringing her attention back to me. She smiled, but it wasn't as whole-hearted as last time.

"It was really nice meeting you." She took my hands, shocked at how cold I was.

"You're freezing…" She muttered quietly, I could hear the worry in her voice. She unravelled the scarf around her neck and wrapped it snugly around me. I stared at her, almost in disbelief that someone would treat a total stranger so kindly.

"Don't worry, things always turn out alright." I didn't really know if she was trying to reassure me about France and England or about those footsteps. There was a lot 'not' to worry about.

"We should make snow angels together sometimes soon, okay?" She readjusted the scarf one last time before jogging off in a completely different direction.

I stood there almost in a daze, Greenland already out of sight. A faint sweet fragrance coming from the scarf drifted around me. A harsh wind slid an icy finger down my spine. I nuzzled the scarf, still trying to replay what had just happened.

* * *

><p>"There you are Greenland! Geez, you have to stop running off like that!"<p>

Denmark, a fairly tall man with spiked blonde hair, picked me up by the shoulders and sat me down on his shoulder.

"I'm sorry Onii-san." I apologized.

He looked at me for a moment before turning his head back to the snowy path, a faint smile on his lips. It was quiet for a moment, except for the sound of Denmark's footsteps on hard snow.

"...It's alright, we're going home now."

I looked back, straining my neck to see a faint silhouette. I sighed with relief. With England and France almost tearing him apart, I was so glad that Denmark didn't find him.

_"Canada…" _

_To be Continued  
><em>


	2. Alleviate

Hello again~! So chapter 2: Alleviate is finally done! And the way the naming system works is that if you're only an acquaintance with another country, you call them by their country name and not their human one. Kind of like calling someone by their first name is Japanese culture. ^^

A big thank you to Dave19941000 for being the first reviewer on my first story, really made my day! I probably won't be able to update that often because of vacationing coming up, but I'll try my best.

* * *

><p><strong>Alleviate<strong>

About a month or so had passed after that, and we were still only beginning a sure to be long winter. I didn't really mind though, I was pretty much used to the weather. In fact, I considered myself lucky, since I was able to have not only light and unique snowflakes, but also warm and blissful summers.

It was just mid-afternoon. Weak beams of sun stretched into my room, as I was lying on top of my bed, staring at the ceiling. Other than a few stray toys here and there, my room was pretty tidy. I sighed heavily. My point of focus changed from the ceiling to the strand of curled hair that I could never brush or comb down into place. I remember France, being the one who was for focused around style, actually yanked it out at one point, but another grew back to replace it not soon afterwards. And he finally admitted defeat long after I had already come to accept it. This was boring. There was nothing to do.

"_Unless I'm with you, don't leave the house." _England's words rang in my ears.

I definitely didn't want to defy England either. I knew his heart was in the right place, and that he was only trying to protect me, but I was still a kid then, and at the time, being stuck in the restraints of your house alone was like being in a prison. Playing with toys wasn't as fun unless you had someone to play with.

"_I wish England would come visit mor-"_

My thought was cut off by a loud THUNK from the window. I flinched, almost expecting a full on attack before I sat up on my bed and turned to see the remains of a snowball pressed against the glass. Confused, I stood up and clicked the window latch open. I looked down below to see the very same girl, honey blonde hair covered by her white toque, pale lavender eyes, and a bright grin to wrap it all up. Greenland.

"Hey! William!" She called to me, waving almost frantically.

"_A-Ah…She thinks my name is William…" _I thought with slight dismay. Well, at least it was closer then what most people got. I didn't bother correcting her, I had to admit, I was kind of used to it by now.

"C'mon outside! Let's play!" She continued.

"I-I really shouldn't…England sai-"

"I still owe you a snow angel! We can get back before anyone would know!" She shouted back, almost as if she read my mind.

I didn't answer. What if we got caught? I didn't want either France or England to be disappointed in me.

"…Please?"

I smiled lightly. It seemed like the first time anyone was so eager to play with me. It's not that I didn't want to in the first place, it was more so about being uncertain about breaking the rules.

"Alright, just give me a second."

Her face lit up in response.

I pulled away from the window and fastened the panes shut again. I ran down the stairs, rummaging through the closet to find my jacket. I slipped my arms through the sleeves. I was feeling pretty excited just to get out of the house, even if it was pretty cold outside. I burst through the front door, finding Anna patiently waiting for me.

"Let's go!" She gestured to me before sprinting off at full pace to the snow covered forest.

"Hey! W-Wait for me!

* * *

><p>It really was one of the best afternoons I've ever had. Round snowflakes fluttered around us, gently landing on the untouched ground. We made an entire snowman family, having to substitute coal for sticks and branches. They ended up looking like misfits to a snowman community. Greenland could barely stop laughing at the finished products.<p>

_"At least they're misfits together!" _She cried out in between her giggles.

I quickly learned she had an endless supply of optimism. It was contagious. I couldn't help but smile. We twirled through the snow, catching snowflakes on our tongues until it felt like we actually ate enough of them to keep us full. We kept busy from the second I stepped out of the house. Eventually, we even made our way past the forest into clear tundra, land stretching as far as the eye could see. She ran out ahead of me, still full of energy. I jogged after her, trying to keep up almost in vain before I collapsed on my back, barely sinking into the fluffy snow due to my lack of weight and size.

"Can we take a b-break?" I gasped. My breath came out like a misty cloud in this icy air.

She made her way back to me, lying down beside me with a giggle. There was a pause before she spread out her arms and legs, starting the formation of a snow angel. I started on mine anyways, forcing my cold limbs to move. Finally, we were lying inside two almost identical snow angels. We sighed simultaneously. The kind of content sigh that just says: why am I so happy? For a while, we were quiet, our eyes closed with the feeling of soft snowflakes landing on our faces. I guess you could say we were soaking in the moment.

"So, have you done everything you wanted to?" I asked quietly, looking over to her.

She looked like she was deep contemplation before her lavender eyes returned my gaze. Her cheeks were flushed, probably from the icy temperature. She sat up carefully, trying not to leave any marks on her snow angel.

"Well…there's still one more thing I want to do." She answered, shaking some of the dusty snow from the locks of her hair.

She started to get up, looking unsteady on numb limbs and ended up tilting forwards, her hands catching her fall. I started to stand up myself, following her lead.

"And what's that?"

"A Snowball fight!"

And with that, she launched a snowball at me, hitting me right in the face. She laughed; I could imagine she had a grin that was practically stretching from ear to ear as she scooped up some more snow before running back into the forest. It only clicked to me now that she fell on purpose, using that time to make the first snowball. I wiped the snow off my face and glasses quickly, before grabbing a lump of snow and started to chase after her.

I bet she even thought this all through! Even though the forest had a lot of opportune hiding places, the only problem was: she couldn't stop laughing. I found her quickly, her eyes widened. She could tell from my look that I meant business. She made another run for it. I took my chances and threw the snowball her way, striking her square on the back of the head. I have to admit, I felt kind of bad about that.

But, oh, revenge was sweet.

She turned and tossed another snowball at me, I could almost feel that one graze my cheek as it flew by. I took a handful of snow that was collected on a nearby branch and the chase continued. You know, she could run pretty fast for a girl that size. She was out of sight in mere seconds. Her signature laugh was practically echoing through the forest, and that was certainly not helping her.

When I finally caught sight of her, she had stopped dead in her tracks; a snowball fell out of her hand. I grew worried and came up to her. My thoughts on our battle were long gone.

"What's wrong…?" My eyes were fixed on her face. I was so used to seeing her smile that I couldn't stand to see her like this. I finally gathered the courage to follow her gaze.

Drops of blood coloured the snow red. All of them lead to a small white bear, a clearly defined claw mark on its flank. Greenland started to walk up towards it. I reached out my arm to stop her, but hesitated at the last moment and pulled back. That look of devastation she had on her face. I just knew nothing would get in her way. I wanted to comfort her, but no words came through my hazy thoughts.

She knelt down beside it, gingerly brushing its ear. A small polar bear, it had to be a cub, it was no bigger than a puppy. The cuts were deep. Its soft white fur was stained crimson. It looked bad.

"Poor little guy."

As we looked closer, we could see a faint rise and fall of its chest from shallow breaths. Anna stood up; taking a few steps back and took off her tuque. I shook my head at her.

"Anna…"

With her eyebrows furrowed, she stepped on one end of her hat and pulled on the other and began to stretch the white fabric.

"What're you doing?"

"If we don't help him, who will?" She said, looking at me in a way that just made me feel guilty. She took her now ruined hat and gently placed the bear inside this makeshift pouch. She stood up again, holding the bear close to her like a mother would hold their child.

"Your house is closer. William, Please." She begged.

Of the things I could've said, all I could manage was a simple nod.

* * *

><p>Our journey back went much slower than before, since we couldn't run with a wounded bear with us. Not a word was said. By the time we made it back, it was around mid to late evening. I opened the door for her; she thanked me as we walked inside.<p>

Coming into the house after a long afternoon outside was like walking into a wall of warmth. I pulled a pillow off the sofa and she delicately placed the bear on top, removing her hat and rested it on the coffee table. We knelt beside the bear; its eyes were closed as it struggled for every breath.

"What do we do?" I asked finally.

Anna was quiet.

"…I don't know…I've never had to treat someone else before."

We were still both too young to know anything about caring for someone that was hurt or even sick.

There was a knock on the front door.

"Canada?" The sound was muffled through the door, but I could tell who it was.

"England!" My mood lifted. He'd know what to do. I started running up to the door, but Greenland blocked my way to stop me.

"Wait William, I can't let England know I'm here. He'll tell Denmark and Norway for sure!" She breathed in a hushed voice, her face in anguish.

"What? What do we do then-"

She already slid open the coat closet door and started to climb in. The closet was practically bursting with old clothes and items, but we didn't really have a choice for hiding places. She had a tight fit.

"Canada?" He called again.

"U-Uhm…just a second!"

She nodded at me gratefully as I slid the door closed.

I unlocked the front door and England stepped inside. He was a tall guy, short messy blonde hair and green eyes. His prominent and thick eyebrows were almost a defining trait for him. I swallowed hard.

"H-H-hi England!" The panic in me was only starting to set in now. I was a terrible liar. I always was. How long could we keep this up? My eyes shifted nervously to the closet, England took no notice. He set down a paper bag filled with groceries on the coffee table.

"I thought I could make you supper tonight." He spoke with a British accent.

My stomach churned, England wasn't really the greatest chief. But that was the least of my problems.

"Dear lord! What have you brought home?" He said, sounding alarmed. I kind of expected the first thing he'd spot would be the bear, how could you miss it? But it still made me jump.

"He's a polar bear." I stared at my feet, not wanting to look England in the eyes.

He sighed, running a hand through his hair.

"You left the house didn't you? It's not like you to break the rules Canada. And what's this?" He picked up the white hat, the blood left red blotches in it. "I don't remember getting you this."

"I-I…..uhm.." The hat! We forgot to hide it. We were done for now. I was drawing a blank, most of my thoughts just repeated 'Oh no' over and over again.

"Canada." England looked at me sternly, "What is going on? The truth. "

I said nothing. I couldn't tell on Greenland. It just wasn't in me. There was a rumble from the closet. England looked up.

"What's that? The closet you say?" He was talking to thin air again. He had told me a few times about his 'friends'. Fairies and magical creatures he told me. All I would do was smile and nod. I didn't want to be the bearer of bad news. He had a way of seeming like the most rational person one moment to a completely delusional person the next. It was frightening sometimes.

He walked to up to the closest, and put his hand on the handle.

_"N-No!"_

But I was too late, he slid the door open and with a bundle of old junk, tumbled out Greenland.

"Greenland, England. England, Greenland."

England's furious stare was returned with Greenland's apologetic, sheepish smile.

"Nice to meet you, England…ahaha…" She laughed nervously.

England glared back at me. Sometimes, people could stare at you so hard, it hurt.

"Canada! You-" England was almost shouting, I cringed.

"It's not his fault!" She interrupted him, "He didn't do anything wrong. He was just being a good friend. I'm sorry. I'm really really sorry." She clasped her hands together; her eyes were brimming with tears.

England shut his eyes and took a long extended sigh. Greenland and I looked at each other as he decided our fate. She mouthed the word 'sorry' to me. I shook my head. She really didn't need to apologize. When he opened his eyes again, he looked relatively calm. I was impressed.

"Alright, alright, alright." He muttered, "Let's deal with the matter at hand for now, shall we?" He said looking to the small polar bear.

"Canada, can you get me the first aid kit from the bathroom cupboard?"

Together, we managed to cleanse and bandage the little bear. We ended up having to shave some of the fur off so it could be cleaned properly. Well, England did most of the work. But at least we learned something.

"Well, that should do it." England sighed, "It looks like he's going to pull through but, we should still let him rest for the time being."

Greenland and I exchanged a relieved look.

"How about I cook some supper now? Greenland, you're welcome to stay if you wish."

She nodded shyly. I couldn't warn her with England right beside us. She doesn't know what she'd in for. Even after all of that, we still didn't escape England's cooking.

Anna grew much more quiet and shy when we were in the presence of an adult; it kind of made me feel special to see her bubbly and talkative self after supper again. I didn't realize how long it had taken to bandage the polar bear, that when supper did come rolling along the corner, we were both hungry enough to make anything taste good in our minds. England let us free until he finished cleaning up the kitchen. Of course, our first choice was to check on the polar bear. We sat down beside it, watching it sleep. Anna smiled and clasped her hands together, commenting on how much better he looked. I was glad to see her so happy. England walked in.

"My my, what are we to do with this bear? Especially now that you two seem so attached to it."

Greenland turned to England. "England, I was thinking," she glanced back at me before continuing, "Maybe it would be better if Will-" She stopped herself, "I mean…Canada could keep him as a pet."

England looked at me as if he were judging to see if I was ready for a pet.

"What I'm trying to say is, he could keep Canada company when you can't be around to play with him." She petted the cub's soft pelt.

I was surprised. How did she know how much I was left alone? Is that the reason she came here to play in the first place? I looked at England and did my own manner of pleading.

England made a noise that was pretty close to a growl, but his hard look softened into a smile as he looked at us.

"..Fine."

My expression brightened and I thanked England vigorously, hugging his leg. He actually looked flustered for once.

"H-Hey! Greenland, I'll take you home." He said, taking her hand and started to pull her out of the room.

"Ah! Wait!" I called, but my voice came out quiet. "What do we name him?"

Greenland pulled feebly against England, using her free hand to put a finger to her lip.

"Hm…" England paused long enough for her face to light up with an idea, "How about Kumajirou? It's cute~!" She called out as England tugged her outside and shut the door behind them.

_"What?" _I didn't hear what she said. What a day this was. I knelt beside the small cub.

"Kumadaijiro?" What that it? That sounded about right.

"Who're you?" One of his eyes opened lazily, as he answered me back. I smiled warmly.

"I'm Canada, your owner."


	3. Nestlings

Hello, just me again.

Sorry for the long wait. I'm pretty much so sunburned from vacation, I'll have nothing else to do BUT write fluffy fanfiction about my faaaavorite Hetalia Character~!

Oh, and you shouldn't use this fanfiction as a history lesson. 'Cause, it's very inaccurate and made for the purpose of entertaining story-lines.

And last but certainly not least, A big thank you to Kenzie-Onee-Chan for their review~! I certainly do like feedback, don't hesitate to review. C:

..Seriously, I don't bite.

* * *

><p><strong>Nestlings<strong>

_ "Hey Canada, I think it's time for you to meet America today."_

_ I looked up at England, my lovely polar bear was tucked in my arms. I really came to like carrying him around, plus he didn't seem to mind. We already started walking down the stone path that paved the way to America's house. _

_ "M-my brother…what's he like?" I was working hard to try to keep pace with England's long strides. He didn't seem to slow down or wait for me at all if he got ahead. _

_ "Hmm…how do I word it..." He put a hand to his chin, "He's a tad rough around the edges, but I think you'll grow to like him." There was an edge of laughter in his voice, as if he was laughing at his own joke. It was kind of rare to see England so relaxed. _

_ We stopped outside the door of a grand house. Practically a manor. Even though the walk to America's house wasn't very long, I could feel the temperature change noticeably. It made my heavy winter jacket feel like I had dressed for the completely wrong occasion. _

_ "Oh, I really hope America and I will get along well." I thought to myself._

_I was actually really excited. Trembling even. Kumakojiro shifted in my arms, I guess he could feel it too. After all, everyone was always mistaking me for America. Maybe we could play together, maybe he had the same problem that everyone mistook him for me. What did England mean by 'rough around the edges'? I didn't even know what he looked like._

_ "Hey America! Come outside for a bit, would you?" England called._

_ It was quiet for a brief moment before we could hear loud footsteps growing closer. A little boy poked his head out, almost as if he was hiding behind the door. He had short blond hair, with a lock of hair that was shaped like a crescent stuck up wildly. Blue eyes looked through rectangular framed glasses that sat loosely on his nose. _

_ "Mmm? What is it Englan-"His eyes locked on me, "__**WOOOOOAH!**__"_

_ He ran forward, zipping around me like a bee that had just found a field of flowers._

"_Y-your face! You look just like me!" His expression was a strange mixture of awe and just plain confusion as he continued his examination. He started mumbling things that went among the lines like: 'Huh?' 'This is crazy!' 'Better than Aliens!'. _

"_H- hi…I'm Canada." I introduced myself, trying to disregard his odd actions. _

_I felt uncomfortable under his energized gaze. It was like electric charges amplified his every move. I wasn't used to someone so…animated. My face flushed with embarrassment as all I could do was stand there as he inspected me. It was like he expected to find robotic limbs or something on me. _

_When he finally settled down, I decided to try to get a few words in._

"_Um, so you're my-"_

"_England! I'm hungry!" America turned back to his house, walking inside as England turned to follow. I stood outside and watched the door shut._

"_O-oh…ok."_

* * *

><p>I kept walking down a snow covered forest trail, still a little melancholic from my first meeting with my brother. After they left, I walked back home myself, I was just too embarrassed to stay there any longer. I had already dug through the fridge for some leftover pancakes that England made me this morning, and drowned them in maple syrup. But not even my favourite food brought me out of this bad mood.<p>

I wasn't really upset about the fact that England couldn't be there to take care of me _all_ the time, I already knew that. England was an important, therefore busy person and I could fend for myself for that part. Well, at least the bare essentials. For the longest time, I never really thought I had a problem. It was only till England started bringing me to some of his meetings and I began to meet the other countries, did I realize how easily I was forgotten. It's just that, I don't know…like other nations couldn't remember I existed at all.

I hadn't seen Anna for a couple months. After her last visit, I think Denmark and Norway must have really clamped down on her. She would phone every now and then. Her bright _"Hello~!"_ would always startle me. She would chatter questions to know about my day, and how I felt, never taking much interest about how her own life was going, even when I questioned her about it. It really did cheer me up on those more gloomy days. Slowly, the phone calls transitioned into letters, and then they just stopped all together. I missed her. In the back of my mind I wondered why she stopped contacting me. It nagged at me sometimes. Maybe she didn't want to be friends anymore. Maybe she forgot about me too.

I thought that maybe my brother of all people would be able to relate, but from what I saw, I guess that wasn't the case. I knew they all meant well, if they could help it, I'm sure they wouldn't ignore me like that. But they also had so many good qualities that made them stand out. England always has a certain air of class to him, France has his… flamboyance, and America, even though he's one of the few who doesn't has problems seeing me, he's such a good leader that I just get left in the dust. I looked down to my polar bear, hanging like a rag doll in my arms.

"Why don't I stand out Kumajyuuzo?"

"….Who are you?"

"I'm Canada. The person who feeds you." I responded, defeated. Even after all of this time, my own pet couldn't remember my name. I really hope that wouldn't become a habit of his. _"Well, that one is only fair, since I can't remember his name either." _In all honesty, I was feeling kind of lonely. I wanted someone to talk to.

I kept walking on. I found that I had gone so far, that I was back into that familiar old pine forest. There wasn`t any sun today, since the sky was covered in a dense layer of grey clouds. A strong wind blew by, forcing one of the branches carrying snow to drop its load. A heavy chuck of snow managed to land on me, my head bent under the weight. I shivered as the snow touched my skin, sending cold chills down my spine. I patted off what I could. Since it wasn't snowing out, I didn't think I need to put my hood up, but clearly I was wrong.

"_Just plain bad luck."_ I grumbled to myself. Finally getting most of the snow off, I lifted my head to see that one tree, stood taller than the rest. Light nostalgia came onto me. Wasn't this the tree I dug under to hide from France?

It's also where I first met Anna.

"Hey, Kumakichi." I jostled him lightly; he had been so still, I thought he had fallen asleep, "This is where-"

"What was that?" He interrupted me. His ears twitched, turning slightly trying to focus on the source of the sound. "..Oh, and who are you?"

I ignored that second question, a little annoyed. But now that he mentioned it…I thought there was something earlier on, but I just passed it off was the wind. Nobody usually came here anyways. I stood as stiff as a board, listening carefully. There it was again, I was sure of it this time. The tree. It was coming from the tree. Slowly, I pushed aside the thick bristly branches aside.

"..Anna?"

A small shock went threw me. Layered on top of her, I saw a flashback of myself. When I was hiding here, cradling my legs to my chest. Crying. All alone. And now I was looking at practically a mirror image. And it hurt to see it. Her face was buried into clasped hands. She looked up at the sound of my voice. I crawled into the canopy of branches. I sat Kumikichi beside me.

"Oh! William…" Her voice cracked. Her eyes were red and puffy. Just how long have you been here? I guess I looked kind of surprised, and in response she turned her head away quickly, wiping the tears from her eyes with the sleeve of her jacket.

"I'm sorry, I'll get out of your territory."

In a hurry, she started to stand up. I don't know if it was out of reflex, but I grabbed her sleeve. She stopped and looked to me; her eyes were still wet with tears. She looked so fragile that it was almost like a light breeze would carry her away. I let go, embarrassed with my rash action. I could feel the blood rushing to my face already.

"I'm sorry. I-uhm, it's okay, please, stay." Jumbled words just tumbled out of my mouth, they barely made any sense. Even to me. She smiled at me, though it looked strained and sat back down beside me.

Silence.

"…What happened?" I asked quietly.

She looked to me, a dejected expression on her face. She didn't answer right away, almost as if she was thinking about whether or not she should tell me anything at all. Finally, she took a long inhale followed by a heavy sigh.

"Well, I guess you could say it starts all the way back from when I was still roaming in the tundra." She rested her chin on her knees before continuing, "Everything was so much simpler."

* * *

><p><em> A little girl, just barely a toddler, sat on the snow covered ground. She almost seemed dazed by the fluttering snowflakes and the mist from her own breath. A weak smile was spread on her face. But, with snow, comes the cold. The girl was shivering, teeth chattering and all; she wrapped her arms around herself. Her vision was growing blurry. Maybe everything would just fade to white, and she could finally rest. She was dying.<em>

"Like any of us, I don't remember how I got there. How I was born. How old I am exactly. We all just…were, and always were. And even though I was enjoying the snow, I was near death. I didn't know how to take care of myself. How could I?"

_Two men in the distance were approaching the girl. The taller one had striking blue eyes and a mischievous grin on his face. A long black coat with red cuffs draped down to his legs. He wore black gloves and heavy brown boots on his feet. Lastly, a small black hat was nestled in his untamed ash blond hair. The other, who had darker purple eyes, had almost a bored expression on his face. __He wore a belted, navy blue sailor coat, matching pants and a tie that draped around his neck. A sailor hat rested gracefully his head. __Fair skin, and pale blond hair that was clipped back by a Nordic cross barrette._

_They spotted her. The taller one pointed straight at her. She knew they were coming, but was too weak to call to them, or even flee. The pair ran to her. The one in the Navy Uniform picked her up from the snow; they huddled around her with worried expressions. _

"…_Ice cold." The shorter one felt her forehead. _

_ The little girl smiled, comforted by the thought that she might be rescued. Her vision blurred again. She went limp in the man's arms. _

_ "Shit Norway, we gotta get her back!"_

_ "Calm down Denmark, we'll never get anything done if you panic."_

"I don't know what would have happened to me if Denmark and Norway didn't find me when they did. When I think about it, guys like England or China must be pretty tough. They were here, before anyone else after all. Next thing I knew, they had already taken me in."

_"What're we going to do man?" Denmark was pacing around the room. _

_ The little girl was resting in bed; her eyes opened a crack as she regained consciousness. Norway had his back leaning against the wall, his arms crossed. He looked annoyed by Denmark as he tried to think._

_ "By the looks of it, she's another Nation." He paused before continuing, "By right, she's ours." _

_ Denmark stopped and looked at Norway before his gaze moved to the little girl. _

_ "Seriously?" He grinned, "So we finally got ourselves a lackey, huh?" He touched the girl's forehead with the back of his hand to check her temperature, she was warming up and color was returning to her cheeks. "…Well, I do see the resemblance, she's got your eyes. Not to mention she's just as pale as you." He added on teasingly. _

_ Norway looked away with a small 'hmph' and started to make his way to the door, though he stopped as he reached the door's frame._

_ "…Her hair's the same color as yours." He left in a huff. As he went down the hallway, he shouted: "N-not by much, just a little bit, you know?"_

"And I was apart of their family, just like that. It was really nice; all I had to do was a few chores here and there in return. Honestly, I don't know how they got by on some of it before I arrived. We were like a small dysfunctional family. But, somehow, it all seemed to work out. Denmark was always there when I needed to play with someone. He took me outside a lot, and I got to meet the other Nordics. He could always cheer me up. And he loved to play jokes on the others. Norway, he always seemed like the more responsible one. The one who kept everything together. He didn't talk a lot, but sometimes, he would tell me bedtime stories about fairies and trolls. They were so original and complex. If you looked into his mind, I bet it would really be something to see. It was like he was talking right to them sometimes."

_"Sounds like England." _I thought in the back of my mind, but I let Anna continue her story.

"Even though they argued, and sometimes didn't see eye to eye, they still cared for each other….We were happy. And it was all put under one roof."

She paused. From the look on her face, I could guess that this was where the turning point in the story came. Her lips trembled, and she steadied herself before started again.

" Recently, Norway's been acting even more distant than usual."

_The same little girl, now grown a little in size, was lying on her stomach, a bright smile on her face and her legs were swinging back and forth. She hummed a cheery tune, a song she had just made up, as she added the last line of her drawing. She picked the piece of paper and held it to the window, the pale light beaming through. She was no artist, but still quite happy with her work. She hopped to her feet, the page in hand and skipped down the stairs. _

_Making her way down the unlit hall, she heard shouting. Her plans to show her drawing to her guardians slowly dissolved as she slowed her pace. She stopped right before the doorframe and pressed herself against the wall._

_ The girl listened intently; her head peaked out ever so slightly. It sounded a lot more serious than their usual scuffles._

_ "Just what is up with you lately?"_

_ Norway sat quietly in his seat while Denmark, in the chair across from him looked wildly irritated. _

_ "Denmark. I'm moving out."_

_Deafening silence. Denmark clenched his teeth._

_"…If this is some kind of joke, it's not funny."_

_ Norway's hands clasped together, his fingers entwined. His eyes shut with frustration._

_ "I've become a lot stronger. I'm highly self sufficient. It's time I received my independence… I've already gotten a house of my own."_

_"When? When my back was turned? All of this was right under my nose wasn't it? Does everything we've done together mean nothing?" His voice grew louder and harsher as he went on. _

_Norway's eyes opened in response. They were hard and serious. Like looking upon ice. _

_ "I'm taking Greenland with me." _

_ Denmark stood up abruptly. His hands in tight fists at his sides. He spoke slow._

_ "There. Is. No. Way. In. Hell."_

_ "You think that you can take care of h-"_

_ "__**What gives YOU the right to keep her any more than I do**__?" _

_ The atmosphere was so heavy, it could practically smother breaths. Tears ran down the little girl's cheeks. Norway's eyes drifted to the girl, the subject of their arguing, as he realized that she had been listening the entire time. _

_ "Get out." Denmark pointed to the door, his head was bowed, his facial features distorted with pain._

_ "You know, I'll be coming back."_

_ The door closed without as much as a sound. Denmark sank into his chair, his hands covered and shielded his face and broke into loud sobs._

"It was the worst I've ever seen them. Norway left. Denmark cried. Both were hurt."

And that was the end of Anna's story; just retelling it had brought her to tears again. We sat there, I wanted to comfort her, but no words came to mind. I guess you could say, I was so afraid of saying something wrong, I didn't say anything at all. It couldn't help remind me of France and England.

For months, they fought each other. Yes, they still came to care for me, but never did they come together. France would show up with a black eye. Or England would try to cook with a broken arm. Until one night, France was there to tuck me in.

"_I don't think I can come to see you anymore."_

Was all he said to me before he left. He realized that maybe, this was a battle he couldn't win.

Of course, I never pieced it together myself. Could you blame me? I was young. I didn't understand why they had to fight. I liked France _and_ England, never one over the other. But at the time, I guess it felt like that I wasn't important enough that France and England couldn't put aside their differences for long enough to even sit in the same room. Unlike Anna I didn't know the feeling of a family, I started with this chaos. But she had it ripped away from her.

I did know from my own experience that there were some people, whose voices were never heard. We cried. We shouted. But it was the same as talking to a wall. Sometimes, for kids like us, the best thing you could give them was someone who could listen. Anna had been like that for me. Now it was my turn.

We sat close together, Anna continued to cry. I put my arm around her shoulders, still feeling a little awkward. She was cold. She leaned her head against mine.

"I'm sorry." She rubbed her eyes again, "I hate seeing them fight. It's just that…sometimes I feel like a bird that had its wings clipped." She sighed softly.

Looking upon the scene, you'd just see two kids caught in between an adult's arguments. Caught and stuck in the middle. While the ones around us were getting hurt we were left feeling useless. But we were just Nestlings. Too young to take care of ourselves, and worst of all, we couldn't fly. We couldn't leave. And wasn't that the same as being caged?

"It's not that we can't fly at all. We just can't fly, _yet_. We just need to wait for our wings to grow. "

I patted her back, smiling weakly. I still was at a loss for what to say. We were so alike. I was oblivious when my family was fighting. But Anna had everything happen right in front of her.

I parted the heavy pine branches, taking a look outside. It was dark. Where did all of the time go? The minutes must have just slipped right through our fingers. I looked to the sky…huh? Oh yea, I almost totally forgot! A little excited, I turned back to Anna.

"Hey, Can I show you something? Close your eyes." I spoke in a hushed voice, like how someone would tell a secret.

She tilted her head, looking a little confused. I smiled.

"Trust me." I held out my hand.

She studied my face with a look of curiosity on her own before she nodded and took my hand and closed her eyes. I felt my face grow hot, but managed to shake the feeling away. I waved my hand in front of her. No reaction.

Together, we trudged down the snowy plains, my docile polar bear grasped under my other arm. I glanced back at her several times; her eyes were shut tight with a thin smile on her face. She looked so…at ease. Not once did she bother peeking or tried sneaking a glance. It kind of made me happy that she had so much trust in me. We went about carefully, she kept me stable as I still tripped and fumbled throughout our walk. I've always had an amazing lack of coordination.

"Sorry." I apologized again. She giggled. I sighed inwardly, slightly embarrassed. And _I_ was the one who could see.

Eventually, we reached the peak of a snow covered hill. Our destination.

"Alright, open your eyes."

Her eyes fluttered open. Her lips parted in awe, before spreading into a wide grin as she looked at the sky with wide eyes. She laughed out loud, staring straight up, tipping over landing on her back in the snow. For a moment, it reminded me of when we made snow angels together.

" Canada…This is amazing! I…Wow…" She breathed, not taking her away from the sight.

"The Aurora Borealis." I said quietly, I sat down beside her, and set Kumaokiro down besides us.

Bright colors leaped and danced in the sky. Practically everything from the color spectra was present. The snow reflected off the color and glimmered. The treetops sparkled and swayed in the breeze. Even our faces were lit up with soft pastels. I was glad that the sight cheered her up.

"You know," She said gently, "I don't think I can come over as much anymore. It just seems like Denmark and Norway don't fight as much when I'm around." She sighed, her mind was clearly still wondering to her troubles.

The thought that she couldn't come over, it was dampened my spirits a little, but I kept it under wraps. There was also one more thing…a question that I wanted to ask her for a while now. It was quiet for a bit as we both just stared up at the sky.

"…A-Anna?" I said finally. I was a little hesitant, but it was too late to back down now.

"Hm?" She had an arm tucked behind her head as she looked at the phenomena.

"D-do you know my brother, America?"

"I've met him a couple of times…why?" She looked at me from the corner of her eye.

"Well…I-I was just wondering…do you ever get us mixed up?" The second part of that sentence rushed out all at once. I cringed, almost frightened of the answer.

"What?" She sat up and took her eyes off the sky; I was their new subject of attention. "Do people actually do that?" She giggled, "That's so…silly!" She continued to laugh.

Was the thought of it really that funny? I stared down at my hands, fidgeting with my fingers.

"What I mean is," She looked at me apologetically, "You two are so different. First of all, your glasses are rounded, America's are rectangular. The frames aren't even the same color!" She leaned in closer and twirled a lock of my hair around her pinkie, "Your hair. It's wavy." She eyed the stray lock of curly hair, "And you can never get that one piece under control." She laughed.

Why was I blushing so much?

"But much more importantly," Her eyes softened, "You're gentle, kind and shy…You always listen to what others want, and everything you do, is always to make _them_ happy. You put others before yourself. America, he's nice and all, but it's Canada that I call. Who I write letters to. Who I come to see. " She tilted her head, " You're Canada, and you always will be. America has his own place, and so do you. So don't worry about it okay?"

With wide eyes, I nodded shyly. I was still trying to take it all in. We smiled at each other.

It made me so happy so hear that. It was as if a huge weight had been pulled off my shoulders. Anna, we both had, and still have problems. Whether it's with our family, or simply being at war with ourselves, we'd make it through. I really hoped that she could spread her wings soon, and maybe I'd be lucky enough to spread mine soon after.

I looked back up to the sky, brilliant streaks of colors continued to bounce around the arctic scene. Even in polar nights. When the sun doesn't come out for months at a time, something beautiful can still come of it.

At least to one person, I wouldn't have to repeat my name over and over again. I wouldn't have to live in America's shadow. I felt like, slowly, I was becoming my own person.

"Thank you."

Her words meant so much to me. _She_ meant so much to me. Maybe she always did. I think that was just the day where I realized it.


	4. Appeasement

**Hiya~!**

**So, this is a fairly romantic fluffy chapter, I just wanted a bit more development.**

** I've decided that this series'll be a six part. So we're already more than halfway done~!**

**Enjoy, and don't forget to review, I like feedback and I appreciate every word. Really, even if it's criticism. But also keep in mind I'm fragile too. C:  
><strong>

* * *

><p><strong>Appeasement<strong>

"So how t-tall am I?"

My heels were barely touching the ground as I puffed out my chest and stretched out as much as I could. To me, every centimetre I could get counted. My back was pressed against the wall as England made a careful pencil mark on the door frame.

"Alright, take a step away from the wall now, will you?" He instructed me.

I slipped away from under him, looking back at the faint line. England pulled out the bright yellow measuring tape and pulled it up to the line. I stared at it anxiously. I don't know why finding out if I grew any was so important to me. I guess I kind of liked the idea of growing up, becoming an adult. Maturing. Maybe people would take me more seriously then.

England pressed his thumb to the measurement, bringing the tape closer to his face. His eyebrows furrowed.

_"Hm? What's wrong?"_

"Five foot, Two? Bloody…" There was a look of confusion on his face, "Did you manage to shrink America?"

"U-um..." I sighed, fiddling with my glasses.

It happened again. I know a little kid who wanted to grow up faster, shouldn't want adults to dote on them, but all I asked was for them to remember my name.

"I'm Canada..." I drifted off.

It was an added letdown that he told me my height in feet when we use the Metric system here. So I honesty didn't know if that was tall for my age. I was a little disheartened from England's reaction. I could at least guess that I haven't passed America.

England stared at me. His eyes squinted a little, like he was looking _past _me instead of looking at me.

"What..?" He continued to scan me. I waited patiently, knowing he'd recognize me sooner or later, "Ah! Canada, I'm so sorry! You look so much like your brother."

"….It's okay." I smiled at him. As much as I wanted to say, I knew started a fight wouldn't solve anything. Besides, hard as I tried sometimes, I could never stay angry at anyone.

The day continued on in that manner. Basically, like any other day. We'd start to do something, he'd forget who I was midway through it, and then I'd remind him who I was again. I guess I was used to it, just as someone would go through their habitual day, this was mine. But all of that aside, I still enjoyed being around him.

"Well Canada, it was fun, but I should leave before the storm hits." England said as he pulled his arms through the sleeves of his rain slicker.

"Okay England," I stood at the door to see him off, "Be safe."

He was about to leave when he took his hand off the doorknob, like he had changed his mind about something.

"…Canada…" His lips tugged into a frown, "…it was…" He struggled getting out the next word, "_wrong_ of me to try and keep you all to myself. So I've decided that…Every **once** and awhile, France will come to take care of you too."

"W-What? Really?" My face lit up.

He nodded; a look of disdain on his face.

I hugged him tightly, "Thank you England."

His green eyes looked down at me; he smiled softly and patted me on the head.

"I'll see you in a couple of days."

I waved to him, a light smile on my face as he left for his own home.

I was so proud of England. I know that was probably sounds weird when I say it in aloud, but the feeling the true. England was finally being the bigger man. Wow, he even admitted he was wrong. It definitely was a rare day. What did France do to convince him? Beg? No, they were both too proud for that. But I knew he probably couldn't have come to this resolution on his own.

My arms wrapped around my stomach. I was still 'recovering' a little from England's cooking. He should really let me take over the cooking part soon. I don't know how much more of this I could take. I lumbered back up to my room, plopping myself down on the bed. Kumatigrio was peacefully resting on my pillow.

"Did you hear that?" I stroked my polar bear's soft pelt, "France is going to come here now too. He's really nice."

I realized that he hadn't been here for so long he probably hadn't even met my pet.

The flash of lightning from the nearby window caught my eye. England left not a moment too soon. I heard it was going to be a bad storm. But, I was kind of glad. After long weeks of waiting, winter had finally rolled out, and spring had come to take its place. It had been nothing but rain from the first day of the season and all of the traces of the harsh long winter had been washed away. We've seen only the Lion so far, but the lamb was going to come eventually. I was sure of it.

My stomach expressed its discontent again, rumbling angrily.

_"Ow.." _I don't know how I'd break it to England that he's just not that great of a cook. If I ever was going to.

To get my mind off of things, I pulled out a book. It was a thick hardcover of fairytales that England had given me a while back. Being the serious person he was, I never expected him to love these stories so much. It rubbed off on me too; I loved them just as much.

I sat there, reading the intricate and complex stories. A beautiful illustration for the end of every chapter. I flipped through its creamy pages, entirely immersed. I don't know how long I read for, probably almost a couple hours. Somewhere between that, the rain started. The storm was gradually moving closer, but I took no notice. The noise of raindrops pelting on the window was muted in the background. Eventually, my eyelids grew heavy and my grip on the book loosened. I started to nod.

_ "Well, it's late anyways."_

I gave in to the sandman leaning over my shoulder and closed my eyes. Thoughts of princes and princesses and perilous dragons drifted through my head.

* * *

><p><em>"Are you feeling ill?"<em>

_ "…Huh?" I looked around in a daze. I was standing in an extravagant room, filled with high class furnishing. An elderly man I didn't recognize stood in front of me, dressed in a formal black blazer and bow tie. He was kneeling. A crystal chandelier hung above us. Lastly, sitting in front of me was a full body mirror framed in polished silver._

_ I didn't recognize the reflection standing before me. _

_ The boy was wearing a red double breasted jacket with golden buttons. Black cuffs trimmed with gold, a black tie and dress pants. A scarlet maple leaf was pinned to his left side, right above his heart. When I leaned closer to the mirror, so did he. Under a pair of glasses gazed deep indigo eyes, full of surprise. I gingerly touched my cheek, still checking if it was really my own. Lastly, sitting a top neatly gelled back hair was a crown. _

_ "…Sire?" _

_ I looked down at the man. He seemed to refuse to look at me directly in the eye. _

_ "H-how did I get here?" _

_ The man eyed me like I was crazy._

_ "The Ball, Sire….the planning has been going on for months. Are you sure you're feeling well?"_

_ "…Fine." I answered back. Just what was going on? _

_ "I understand your feelings of anxiety, however everyone is waiting." He smiled courteously as he gestured to a grand pair of double doors. I looked to the door, swallowing hard. Who was waiting?_

_ As I walked towards it, the servant readily opened the door for me. _

_ "So this is the ballroom then?" I thought to myself as I entered._

_ It was an enormous room, eggshell white walls and huge pillars that touched the ceiling. Sparkling marble floor tiles covered the ground. The room was bustling with people. Girls in flowing ball gowns and Boys dressed in different styles of suits. Everyone seemed absorbed by light banter, well, that is, until I walked into the room. _

_ For someone who was ignored on a daily basis, having all eyes on you, is just as bad. Blood rushed to my face. In fact, I was close to hyper-ventilating. It was so quiet, every footstep I took, seemed to echo off the walls. The servant stood close to my side._

_ People came to greet me. While most just shook my hand, some of the bolder ones would pull me into tight hugs. They would start having small talk with me, average things like the weather. Everyone seemed so poise and together. I had no idea what I was supposed to be doing. In comparison, I felt like a little kid that snuck into their parents' party. Needless to say, I felt out of place and uncomfortable. _

_ A girl came up to me, asking me to dance. I declined as politely as I could. In almost every other group of people, I received another offer. Though a lot of them were very pretty in their own way, and I was flustered by the offer, something was stopping me. It didn't feel right…or more so, it wasn't the right girl. _

_Really, what was I doing here? Honestly, I was too afraid to ask. _

_There was a several loud knocks beating on the front doors. The crowd hushed. I looked over to the entrance, a tall pair of double doors made of dark red wood. Though it was storming outside, light shone though its contour. _

_I don't know what came over me, I felt compelled to answer. I had that vague sense of knowing that whoever was behind that door would be what I was waiting for. Who I was waiting for. The servant tried to stop me as I scrambled through the crowd, muttering apologies as I went. They parted like the red sea for me, a clear path in sight. _

_I clasped my hands around the large handle and threw the doors open. A blinding white light. I shielded my eyes, straining to see who was at the door. What was happening? Why now?_

* * *

><p>I awoke to the glaring ceiling light and the muffled sound of rain. I patted my nightstand blindly for my glasses.<p>

"_Guess I left the light on when I fell asleep."_

Clouded images fled from my mind, the more I tried to get them to surface, the faster they slipped away. But I was left feeling lighter than before. Must have been a good dream…

What was that?

The heavy knocking continued. It…reminded me of something. I shrugged it off, still trying to clear the haze from my head. I got out of bed, reluctantly. I'd look out the window but it was too dark to see anything anyways, not to mention the rain.

I shuffled down the hallway. The floor tiles chilled my feet. Who could it possibly be in the middle of the night anyways? It was probably just my imagination or something, I'd check, and then I could go back to bed. The knocking continued, getting more impatient.

Okay, so it wasn't just in my head. I unlocked and opened the door.

Anna stood at the doorway within the tiny glow of the porch light. Her clothes clung to her tightly and her hair dripped with water. She was soaked to the bone. Her hand clutched the frame, her head was bowed.

"W-William..." She panted, her head lifted gently. Her legs buckled and she fell towards me. I stepped forward and caught her in my arms. Her body went limp.

"H-Hey..! Anna?" I bit my lip, panic starting to arise. I shut the door and carried her (as best as I could) inside.

* * *

><p>I tucked Anna in my bed, Kumihiro sat beside her. For once, he looked worried too. I dried her off, but her clothes were still drenched in water. How long had she been out in the rain? I went from pacing around the room, to sitting in a chair at her bedside, my hands nervously clenched together. Nervous energy. Her face was flushed, even her expression was uneasy. Her fever was getting worse. I brushed back a lock of damp hair. Dark circles were accented under her eyes.<p>

"_She hasn't been sleeping either..." _

I went to the bathroom, taking a facecloth and poured cold water on it. I sighed heavily, lingering longer than needed. I couldn't call England, he wouldn't be able to get through this storm. And frankly, America wouldn't be much of a help in this situation. But it's not like I could help that much either.

Please get better Anna. I don't know what I can do.

When I came back into the room, Anna her head was turned to the window, watching the rain fall. She heard me come in. Her lips curved upwards, but you could barely call it a smile. It was…broken. I sat back down in the chair, placing the wet cloth on her forehead.

"…For your fever." I said quietly.

She opened her mouth to say something, lavender eyes searching my face.

"…Thanks." She seemed to have held back what she was actually going to respond with. She coughed.

"Please tell me what happened." I pleaded. It was so much worse when you said nothing at all.

She shut her eyes. "Denmark's gone away to fight Norway. I don't really want to talk about it." She mumbled. Her voice was quiet and weak, it cracked when she spoke.

I sighed, but I guess I could understand. Anna always gave herself fevers whenever she got put under a lot of stress. I guess it was a side effect from bottling everything inside. I'm sure running around in the rainstorm didn't really help though. She was never really one to express herself openly. The expression 'suffering in silence' came to mind.

"I guess I'll let you rest then." I stood to leave with a tired yawn. I could go sleep on the sofa or something, I didn't mind.

There was a tug on my sleeve, as light as a feather. I looked back to Anna.

"Don't leave…" she said quietly before she cracked a smile, "You haven't caught me up on the past few weeks."

I could hardly believe her, even after all of this, she _still_ wanted to hear about my day.

"I've been so busy; I didn't even notice how big Kumajirou's gotten until now…" She said, trying to start the conversation as scratched the small cub under the chin.

Wait, what was his name again? I couldn't ask now since I've owned him for months. Shoot, I missed my chance again. No wait, I was going off topic, man she was good at distracting me. Still, she never usually asked of anything from others, this was the least I could do. I sat back down in the chair and pulled it up closer to the bedside. She would keep trying to speak when she surely didn't have the strength to if I didn't do something.

"I'll t-talk while you rest, okay?"

Anna nodded with a smile, drawing an 'x' over her heart with her finger. She closed her eyes.

Hmm, where to begin?

"Oh! England told me today that France can come to visit now!" I told her enthusiastically.

"Really? That's great~!" Anna beamed.

I smiled at her enthusiasm. "And j-just the other day…"

And it went on like that for quite a while. I told her everything I could possibly think to tell her. The funny moments, the times I got frustrated, the times when my wallflower qualities really showed. I managed to tell her every detail that I could remember. She would nod every now and then, interjecting with 'mmhmm's or questions and comments. It felt really good just to have someone to talk to, better yet to know that she was actually listening.

"..And then Engla-"

"…William… I've only been a burden on you. I'm really sorry."

Before I could disagree with her, I noticed her face had relaxed, and her breathing was even.

"Haha…So you've finally fallen asleep…" I smiled.

I knew a lot had been troubling her. She always had that habit of keeping everything to herself. She wouldn't tell me anything, because she thought it would make me worry, and then I just worry _more_ because of it. I was glad I could be here to help her when she got knocked off her feet. It was almost worrying that even when she was ill, her focus of attention was still on me.

She knew that I was ignored more often than not, so she tried to compensate for them by giving her own effort and attention to me. Whenever I felt like I was slipping away into the background, she was always there to pull me back up. That's what friends were for, to lean on each other when we needed it.

There was a twinge of regret in my stomach.

Maybe that's all we were. Friends. A part of me wanted to tell her how I felt, but…the other part, the stronger one, was afraid. Afraid she wouldn't feel the same way. But if she left because of my confession, I don't think I could bear it. Call me a coward but, if you had the choice of staying with her or risking it all to lose it all, wouldn't you do the same thing?

"I wonder when you'll learn my name…" I said quietly. She _still _called me William. It almost seemed too late to correct her.

No matter what happens, I want to be there to protect her. To take care of her when she got herself sick from worrying. I want to be the person who she could confine in, so she wouldn't even get sick to begin with! No matter what happens, I want to be there for her because...I don't think my feelings will ever change.

* * *

><p><em>It was late. The middle of the night.<em> _The young girl, who had been tossing and turning all night from nightmares, sat up, rubbing away the sleep from her eyes. She decided to go fetch a glass of water to try and calm her down, and then maybe she'd be able to get some sleep. _

_ She stepped out of her room, the floor felt cold on her bare feet._

_ "Huh? Did Denmark forget to turn off the lights?" _

_ She clung to the banister as she walked down the stairs. Denmark stood at the front door, his back to the staircase. _

_ "Denmark? What're you doing up?"_

_ He slung a large polearm with an axe head on his shoulder before turning around. Clearly he didn't intend for her to find him leaving._

_ "Go back to bed Anna." He said firmly._

_ It all finally clicked together in her head._

_ "N-n-no!" She ran up to the man hugged him tightly, "You're going to fight Norway aren't you?"She nuzzled her head into the cloth of his shirt, "Don't go. Don't go. Don't go." She repeated over and over again. "Please…"_

_ Denmark plucked the little girl off of him, her feeble grasp easily broken off. _

_ "I'll be back by morning."He had a pained expression on his face as he opened the door and walked out._

_ She stood there in pure shock, precious seconds ticking by. Was this really happening? No, not if she could help it. She wrenched the door back open._

_ She ran outside, trying desperately to find her guardian. But it was pitch black; she couldn't even see her own hand in front of her face, let alone even a silhouette of Denmark. Her chances were dwindling; she sprinted carelessly in a random direction, stray rocks cutting her bare feet. She cried out for Denmark and Norway. Rain fell on her in sheets and chilled her skin. But she couldn't care less right now. _

_How long had it been now? Hours?_

_She just kept running. No matter how cold she was, or how wet, she wanted to stop them. Hot tears ran down her cheeks before they mixed in with the rain. She had screamed for them so long, that her voice had left her. And worst of all, she was hopelessly lost. _

_ Longer still did she wander, her limbs numb and stiff from the blistering weather. _

_ "Huh?"_

_ Her head snapped up. What was that? There in the distance. _

…_A light._

_Hope glimmered in her eyes and fuelled with her new strength. She tripped and stumbled as she hurried towards it. When she got closer, she recognized the form of a house. _

"_Canada?" _

_ She scrambled to the door, knocking rapidly. Please, please answer. _

_ The door opened slowly, the light shone upon her face. She could feel warmth wafting from the inside on her skin already._

_ "W-William..." She breathed. Any energy she had left was spent, that was it.. The world started to spin. _

_ "H-Hey..! Anna?"_

* * *

><p><em>"Mhm…I must have fallen asleep…" <em> I thought to myself. I sat up wearily, aurgh my head was killing me.

I felt a weight on my stomach. I looked to find Canada was resting his head on me, snoring quietly. I guess I wasn't the only one who dozed off.

_"He really did stay..."_ I tousled his golden curls and pained a smile.

He always worked so hard to be a good person to everyone around him. All he wanted was a little acknowledgment from the ones he loved. Was it so much to ask for? It was like he was literally transparent with the other countries. I wanted to change that.

* * *

><p><em> "H-Hey! Greenland, I'll take you home." England said, in a huff.<em>

"_Ah! Wait! What do we name him?" Canada called out quietly._

_ I struggled against England, trying to get a few more precious seconds in before I had to leave. I brought a finger to my lips in thought._

"_Hm…" England gave me a break and stopped tugging long enough for me to come up with an idea. While the Nordics were doing business with Japan, he taught me a few basic words. I knew at least 'White' and also 'Bear', wouldn't that work out fine? _

"_How about Kumajirou? It's cute~!" I answered back; I heard a quiet "Heh." from England before he pulled me away and slammed the door. _

_We walked along the aged path, only the sound of our footsteps broke the silence. I usually cut my way through the forest to get here, since the path took longer, but I could guess that wasn't the best way to go with England. _

_We had only reached about the halfway point before I burst out._

"_England..!"_

_He looked down at me with a raised eyebrow. I inwardly cursed at myself._

"…_I know it's not my place to say things like this…b-but hear me out."_

_He nodded, still looking slightly amused with me. _

"_I've noticed that…What I mean...Uhm…" Hesitant as I was, I didn't want to beat around the bush and make this already embarrassing situation longer than it needed to be, "With all of your fighting with France, I think you don't listen to what Canada wants…or how he feels." I rushed my thoughts out as quickly as my mouth would allow it. _

_Silence again. _

"_That's preposterous! What would ever make you think that?" He just looked insulted now. But the fights between England and France were epic, just about everyone knew about them. I cringed, it's not everyday you offend a major nation. Today was definitely my first. We continued to walk, before I knew it, we had arrived at Denmark's house._

_ "It's just that sometimes…You need to know the difference between what Canada says, and what he actually feels. He hates making people unhappy; you should know that, so he lies about being happy himself. And if you really care for Canada, you should know to put aside your…'ill-feelings'" and that was putting it lightly, "towards France…for Canada's sake." I opened the front door quietly, hoping that Denmark wasn't waiting around the corner to scold me. "…Thanks again." I shut the door and sunk to the ground, hiding my face in shame. Even when I tried to fake confidence to others you could see right through it. Would England even take me seriously?_

* * *

><p>"It looks like it worked after all…" I smiled down at the sleeping Canada; remember how happy he sounded that France was allowed to see him again. I may mess everything up for myself, but it doesn't have to be that way for him.<p>

I slid out from under his head and got out of bed.

"_Woah,"_ I stumbled and held my dizzy head. I guess it was too early say I've recovered. I took the damp face cloth from my forehead and rested it on the bedside table.

After some effort, I managed to get him back into his own bed, and tucked him in.

"You'll catch a cold if you sleep like that…" I laughed quietly, scolding the boy. It was a good thing he was a heavy sleeper. I took the glasses off his face; it was just like his to fall asleep with them on. As I set them down beside the cloth, I felt my elbow knock against something.

I looked to find a hefty book, bound in worn red leather.

"_A book of fairytales, huh?" _I picked it up a brushed the cover gingerly. I didn't think he was into this kind of stuff. To think, if he hadn't fallen asleep with the lights on, I probably would still be out there now. And, it was all thanks to this book.

I sighed. What was I doing? I set the book down on my lap. I wanted to slap myself.

Canada. He was kind, and somehow kept a cool head within all of this chaos. He was so docile, I'm pretty sure he wouldn't even hurt a fly. The peacekeeper in every situation. He always tried his best in everything he did. And he always made sure to put others as a priority. Yes, he was shy, but I think that's one of his most charming qualities. Just being close to him gave me butterflies in my stomach. He was…perfect. But that's was also the exact reason I didn't want to get any closer to him.

"_Someone like him…" _I stared down at the book, _"Deserves a princess, not a pauper."_

I've just been pulling him down all this time. If I wasn't so selfish, I would've left a long time ago. But I was so happy being with him, even knowing that this was wrong. I guess that makes me a bad person too.

I put his book down on the nightstand, and climbed back into the covers on the opposite side. I was still feeling too sick to make it home on my own yet. Plus, it was still raining up a storm outside.

And when he finds his princess; I should be there at the sidelines cheering him on. Like a friend should. Whether I was actually happy would be beside the point. As long as he was.

I glanced at the boy lying next to me.

I leaned in and gently kissed his forehead. Again, I couldn't be gladder that you were a heavy sleeper. I was supposed to keep my distance from you. I didn't want to become close friends like we have. And yet, even after all of my precaution, it was too late.

"I've always known, Matthew."

* * *

><p>When I woke up in the morning, I found my hand holding his, our fingers interlaced.<p> 


	5. Dedication

****School's been hectic. Might not have another update for a time to come. BUT I'VE GOT THIS ALLL PLANNED OUT. :3

So this chapter's based directly on the movie Hetalia: Paint it White.

So you might wanna watch it. :D

You know what the allies and the Axis were doing, but what about poor Canada?

WONDER NO LONGER!

There are a few scenes directly from the movie, and a few slight inconsistencies. Sorry about that =_=" Don't sue me either, everything belongs to their respectful owners.

Please, comment, rate etc. I like feedback~ C:  
>Enjoy~~~<p>

* * *

><p><strong>Dedication<strong>

_Tap.__Tap.__Tap.__Tap._

_ Just put one foot after the other, that's all that mattered. Have to get away. _

_ It was the middle of the night. The moon was concealed by a thick layer of dark clouds. The lights of the houses and apartments had long been turned off. Even the street lights had gone out. A tall blonde ran down a dark alleyway, the heels of her shoes clicking against the uneven bricks of the road. _

_ Tap. Tap. Tap. She stumbled on her own feet._

_Doesn't matter. Don't stop. Have to get away._

_ Away from them. _

_ Her breathing was heavy. Her lung felt like they were on fire, as her long locks of strawberry blonde hair would get into her eyes. But she could hear them; they were getting closer. Why were here? What did they want? There wasn't time to even think. She had to keep going. Their dark shadows ran down the street in hot pursuit. _

_ Turn the corner. Look back. No good. Wasting time. _

_ All she could do was continue her escape. Keep running. _

_ "Help! Someone!" She cried out, her voice was horse. _

_ What was that? There was a light up ahead; the flashing blue and red lights of a police siren. The car was park diagonally at the exit of the narrow passage. Lastly, a lone police officer stood by his car, his back to her. _

_ Her face lit up. She was saved. Her salvation. She ran up to him, skidding to a stop as he turned around. _

_ Her eyes widened with horror. "No.." _

"_Y-Y-You're one of them!" _

_It's not something that he had that gave it away. But what he didn't._

_His face._

_His face was free of any features. As smooth as glass. _

_The officer. The figure of authority and protection would be the cause of her demise. He was blocking her only way out. _

_The neat and pressed uniform melted into the form's white rubbery body as the thing drooped into a slouch. And to top it off, that familiar antenna, glowing a pale green. _

_It started towards her in a slow hobble. _

_Frightened blue eyes looked back in the other direction on hopes of a getaway. _

_But Luck wasn't in her favour today. _

_The alley was filled with them. And they all had but one target. _

_Slow green lights bobbed towards her. _

_She stood there, frozen. As both sides began to choke the remaining space that was between them._

_This was it. Wasn't it? She whimpered. _

_Green fog filled the air as tendrils of vivid yellows and red floundered from the seams of the backstreet. _

_It was an awful feeling. The sensation she felt as the bright ribbons of energy surrounded her._

_She didn't want to die. _

* * *

><p>"No way…"<p>

"_Mmm. Try not to think about it took much. Stay inside and don't try to pull anything funny."_

"Alright, well, thanks for letting me know. I'll talk to you later then."

"_Take care, Anna."_

I waited for the click at the other end of the line before putting the phone back on the hook.

That was Denmark. Even though I was older now, he _still_ treated me like a kid. Besides, it had been _ages_ since I actually 'pulled anything funny'. I shook my head. Well, I guess I couldn't be all that mad. It frustrated me a little, but I knew he just did that because he cared.

I leaned my head against the wall and closed my eyes. I was still trying to run it all through my head. In the black and empty canvas of my eyelids, my mind etched a picture of that face, the one I hadn't seen in person for such a long time. Wavy hair, timid smile. I straightened up, opening my eyes to shake the picture away. I had decided.

Waltzing over to the front door, I slid my arms through the sleeves of my sweater.

"…Sorry Denmark, I'll have to make it up to you later." I muttered.

He just wanted me to be safe; I was probably a terrible kid when it came to listening to his orders. That was probably why he still treated me like one. But, I also had to do what I thought was best.

And I wanted to see him. Canada, I hope you're okay.

* * *

><p>"..Canada?" I knocked on the door.<p>

No answer. Before I let the panic start to rise, I tried the handle.

"_Hmm?__The __door__'__s __open.__" _Though, it did seem like something he would do. Naturally forgetful, easily frazzled. It brought a smile to my face just thinking about it. It was so…Canada.

Well, it wasn`t even noon yet, maybe he was still asleep. Haha, I guess I could give him a wake-up call if that were the case. I made my way up the stairs, hoping to catch him off guard in the back of my mind. By this time, I had practically forgotten the reason I came here in the first place.

`Hey, Canada!" I called out, deciding to be fair.

Reaching the top of the stairs, I heard a muffled "Ow!" from the other side of the door. It sounded like a tornado was going through there. I opened the door, walking in.

"The door was open so I thought I'd-" my explanation drifted off. There he was standing upright in the middle of the room. His hand rubbed a light bump on his head and he looked more flustered then usual. I guess it was mostly my fault for barging in here uninvited.

"William? You okay? You look like you just saw a ghost." I sauntered towards him. He looked pale. The thought of touching his forehead flashed by, but I knew that wasn't what I should be doing.

"What? D-d-do I?" He tried to laugh it off, "…It's nothing, really."

Then why do you look so worried? Was it something I did? It really wasn't like Canada to lie. N-No, I shouldn't be jumping to conclusions. No wait, there wasn't time for this, I was getting distracted again. I pushed my apprehensions away as best I could.

I came to tell him something. Though now I wasn't so sure I had my priorities straight.

* * *

><p>Anna gave me a look before shrugging it off. "…Have you seen the news?" Her tone grew serious.<p>

I shook my head no, too sheepish to tell her that when I wasn't busy in meetings or running around with America's errands, I had been spending all of my free time making her something I was to scared to give her.

"Really? " She said, sounding surprised, "Well, I just heard about it this morning. It's on every channel."

She pointed at the sofa; Kumigiro was already resting lazily on a large throw pillow. I sat down obediently as she went to turn on the TV. The screen flickered on as she sat down next to me.

A newscaster sat at her desk, holding a thin stack of papers in front of her. We looked intently at the screen.

"This is an emergency broadcast." She began,

I know the news is supposed to be objective, but I could already see the look of anxiety on her face.

"…For those of you just joining us," the small picture in the top right corner of the screen expanded. I squinted at the live feed. It looked like…several people covered in white from head to toe, scattered on the roads of Ottawa. They had thin wires with lights attached to them at the tops of their heads which you could only compare to what you'd see on those deep sea bottom feeders.

"It all started last night when mysterious figures were first noticed wandering the streets. Several missing person reports were filed soon after, not only here, but throughout the globe. Though, we have no camera coverage, it is said that these beings are able to convert Humans into their likeness. Even scientists have no explanation other then the work of Extraterrestrial beings. Civilians are asked to stay indoors and remain calm. This is an emergenc-" The message started to repeat over again.

Anna held out the remote and turned off the TV.

_"__Extraterrestrial __beings?...Like__ aliens?__" _My eyes widened. Did I hear her right?

I stared at the empty screen, "…W-We're being invaded by Aliens?" How was this possible? Well, there was America's friend, Tony, but there was only ever one of him. And now we're having an entire species coming to take us over? My stomach dropped, I felt sick already.

She nodded solemnly. "I came here as soon as I found out."

"You shouldn't have come if you knew how dangerous it was." I poked her lightly on the forehead as my means to scold her.

"Hey, I was w…" She said, rubbing her forehead. She didn't finish her sentence, "…So what should we do?"

Even after some thought, I still came up on a blank. I never really thought this day would come, so I had to say that I didn't have a back-up plan.

"I...I don't know."

It was quiet. Neither of us knew what to say…or do.

The phone rang. I stood to pick it up.

"H-Hello?"

"Yo Dude!" A bright voice answered me back. America, right on cue. I was actually kind of relieved. "You hear about the aliens?" He didn't wait for an answer, "G8 Meeting. Pronto."

"Wha? W-wait!" Click. He had already hung up. I sighed as I put the phone back on the hook. At least we really knew now that absolutely nothing could get America in low spirits. Not even an alien invasion.

"What'd America want?" Anna tilted her head. I didn't realize he had been so loud that she actually heard him well enough to recognize the voice.

"He wants to have a meeting about the…uhm...Aliens." You know, as much as I said it, it still felt weird. I guess I still needed a bit more time for the fact to sink in.

Geez, I love my brother and all, but sometimes I wish he wasn't so hard to work with. He didn't even give us a time. So Pronto, just meant well, right now. At least it would be easy for me, living so close and all but what about China, or Russia, halfway across the world? Oh well, I couldn't help them out anymore than a bird trying to help a fish climb up a tree.

The second question would be…if I should bring Anna. On one hand, I don't want to have to bring her out on the alien infested streets to get to the G8 summit location. Even though I was frightened, that seemed like the more honourable thing to do. But on the other, if I told her to stay here, she'd probably wander out all alone, which was even more dangerous.

Anna had stood up and already made her way to the door while I was busy pondering.

"Well? What're you waiting for? Knowing America, he probably wants to get this started as soon as possible."

"E-Eh? You _want_ to come?" Even I was kind of surprised at her enthusiasm to go out into the 'wild'.

She gave me one of those 'Are-You-Kidding-Me' looks. "Let you have _all_ the fun to yourself? Of course I'm coming!"

She phrased it like she was doing this for herself, but I could tell that she was really just trying to take some of the pressure off of me. I smiled gratefully at her. It was embarrassing that she had to be the brave one for the both of us.

"..Thanks."

She winked at me.

With Kumigirou in my arms, we left for yet another world meeting.

* * *

><p>We took a forest trail. It seemed like an easier way to go since we both knew it like the back of our hand. All of the snow had long been melted, with nothing but fresh, lush greenery behind. It seemed like all of the animals had already made their own getaways. While Anna and I didn't have anything to say, so it was pretty quiet.<p>

But the forest began to thin out as we reached the city. I knew it wasn't far, but it still a painstakingly huge amount of effort.

It was much. Much. Worse than I had originally thought. And though I wasn't the 'jump-to-the-worst-case-scenario' kind of person, I certainly wasn't thinking very optimistically. Everywhere you turned, it was like more and more of them littered the streets.

"I hope everyone else is okay…" Anna voiced her thought out loud. Not a single _person _was in sight. I tried my best to reassure her before we continued on.

They didn't seem all that aggressive, but just to be on the safe side; we stayed on our toes and weaved our way through back alleyways.

I think it's apparent that we made it to there in one piece.

He left the door open for us, so we entered with ease.

Anna and I shuffled down the large hallways to the meeting room. Turning the last corner, we stumbled onto two already deep into their own conversation.

The shorter one had short brown hair and golden toned eyes to match. He was dressed in a violet blazer, usually worn for formal occasions, with a pink collared shirt and a green tie. Well, he was known for his fashion trends. Lastly, a long notable curl stuck out from the left side of his head.

"Ve? I can't make Pasta now?" He looked up questioningly at the other man, who almost seemed like a vein would pop if he got anymore stressed.

Standing directly in front of Italy was a tall, muscular man. His blonde hair was adeptly slicked back. His wore a neatly pressed dark brown suit, white shirt and matching tie. As always, not even a dust particle could be found out of place on him. Pale blue eyes stared angrily at his companion, before they softened considerably.

"No. Italy. The meeting's almost ready to start. There isn't time." He scolded in his deep voice. He sounded tired.

Well, at least we weren't even the last ones to arrive.

"H-hello, Germany, Italy." I said quietly nodding at them. I usually didn't like talking that much, but they were standing right in front of the meeting room door.

They squinted in my direction.

"Greenland? What're you doing here?" Germany asked with a raised eyebrow.

Anna looked up shyly, not expecting to be questioned.

"Oh! U-um. Don't mind me," She said with a nervous smile. She waved one hand back and forth while she put her other hand on my shoulder. Both of us were painfully aware that I had been ignored again. "I'm just here _accompanying__ Canada._" She added extra tone in the last two words.

As if I just emerged into view, Italy jumped back in shock while Germany tried his best to stay polite.

"Ah…Yes…Well," He cleared his throat, "We were just about to start in a few minutes." He opened the door and gestured to me.

I walked in timidly, Anna about to follow after me when Germany stopped her at the door.

"This is a G_8_ meeting." He said sternly.

I flushed angrily, isn't that just a little rude? I opened my mouth to protest, but Anna shook her head 'no' at me.

"…Oh, I see, I'll just wait out here then." She smiled.

Germany nodded shoving Italy inside and shut the door. I took my chair, the other two doing the same.

A light fragrance drifted from a huge array of fresh flowers at the centre of the long oval meeting table. Eight chairs were plotted around it, each with their own computer. While behind the front of the table, was an enormous television screen, showing various news reports from around the world. It was needless to say what the headline of the day was.

Everyone seemed pretty relaxed, considering the situation. England was taking another sip of tea, France was taking this opportunity to flirt with the maid standing by. Japan and Germany were waiting patiently, both looking extremely professional. China, his dark hair tied back into a ponytail and dressed in a yellow mandarin jacket, looked extremely bored and tired. You couldn't blame him, since he lived so far and still made it here in record time. Lastly, Russia, the tallest of us all, was….enjoying….knitting… U-Um, Well, we just don't question Russia. But really, I had to admire all of their composure; it was like nothing had even changed. Though, I wasn't too sure that Italy really understood what was happening.

I sat there quietly, twiddling my thumbs as we all waited for the final member to arrive.

The door creaked open, followed by a loud impatient slam.

I looked up to see none other than America stomping into the room. How could you possibly be late to your own meeting?

"Gentleman!" He shouted.

He walked up to the head of the table and slammed his hands down on the table top.

"This is an emergency!"

From the corner of my eye, I could see Italy doodling with a permanent marker over the file folder stamped 'Top Secret' in bright red ink.

"As you can tell from the documents, odd faceless beings have appeared. Unfortunately, most of Earth's population is rapidly being turned into these 'Noppera'."

His words were practically flying out of his mouth, simply filled to the brim with confidence. I didn't expect any less from my brother.

"According to my friend Tony," He continued on,

America's speech started to blur as my mind drifted for a second. Hold on, wasn't that the alien that started to live with America after the Roswell Incident?

"..These things are from a planet called 'Pict'—"

"This is rubbish! Like the plotline for a low budget movie." England interrupted, America, easily and promptly ignored the comment.

"They're 'Noppera' from birth, and they want to make us _all_ like them! We can't let this happen!" America straightened up, "But if we want to defeat them, we need to cooperate!" He said, pulling his hand into a fist. I've never seen him looking so grim.

"Does anyone know anything more about the Noppera?" He tacked onto the end.

The room went quiet.

"E-Eto…"

It was Japan. He never usually spoke up in meetings, so all of our eyes were on him. I could almost see the anxiety radiating off of him.

"W-Well…in Japanese culture, there's a creature called 'nopperabou'. It doesn't have a mouth or nose or-"

England stood up, his eyebrows furrowed. "How would you know all of this? Are you working with them?" Suspicious green eyes gazed at Japan.

"N-No! I was only trying to explain-" Japan quickly defended himself.

"Well. I could see Japan using the Noppera to take over the world aru." China interjected his opinion as well.

I could see why he was hesitant to speak up in the first place. They could at least give Japan enough time to finish his sentences. You know, benefit of the doubt. If he had anything to do with it, why would he have spoken up in the first place?

"What? N-No! That's not what I was trying to say at all!"

America held up his hand to quiet everyone down.

"Forget it! Moving on, In order to address this issue, I'll take all of your opinions into consideration."

Honestly, I was impressed. I didn't think America took anything seriously, but maybe I've misjudged him.

"l—" The first sound I made since the meeting,

"Greaaaat! If nobody has any suggestions, then I'll just continue!"

Well, I guess some things never change.

"The only remaining solution is war! Let's get all of our armies together and fight under my flag!" He threw his fist in the air.

I almost cringed at my brother's aggressive nature. Please…you could at least try to act like you aren't excited about starting a fight.

"My allegiance is to the white flag! Pata Pata!" Italy was the only one to respond instantly, pulling out a small white cloth tied to a stick.

Italy…that's almost just as bad.

England marched right up to America.

"What is it with you and making all of the big decisions yourself?"

America lit up at the easy answer.

"Well because I'm the HERO! Obviously."

"That's just a nickname for 'idiot'." England crossed his arms stubbornly.

"My nickname should be-" France was joining in now.

"Be quiet, Wine Bastard!" Well, England didn't like that.

"What did you call me, punk?"

France and England started shoving each other back and forth, their faces so close, their noses were practically touching.

"It's because you simply are!" England grabbed France by the collar.

A heavy sigh. "Are those two fight again?" China said exasperated.

"Anyone want a white flag? I made plenty!" Italy had somehow produced at least six more white flags. How he did that always remind a mystery to me. But he never seemed to be in short supply. "Let's surrender together~!"

America slapped Japan's shoulder.

"You'll go along with my plans right?"

Poor Japan, I could hear his heart beat racing from across the table. He always tried to keep on good terms with America, but that usually led to him doing _a__lot_ of 'troublesome' things. With every hair standing on edge, Japan looked like he was ready to pass out.

"A-Ah…Well…no." His head turned opposite of America, "It's fine if you want money, but not my army..." He mumbled.

Really Japan, I don't America wouldn't mind if you didn't sugar coat everything you said. I'm pretty sure he wouldn't even notice at all.

"Russia~!" America moved to his next target.

"Eh?" He was one of the few of us left still in our seats.

"So, what're you planning to do?"

"Well, I guess I'll be fighting."

He didn't even need to think about it. Russia, you don't need to look so happy about that too…

"Sweet! I have the perfect job for you!"

Russia smiled.

"You'll be my backup!"

"Eh?" He looked surprised. But that was also the same plan America came up with every time.

"Well, I'll be the one saving the world since I'm the Hero!" America said matter-of-factly. "I mean, I even have a bunch of Hollywood movies about heroes!"

"Hey!" England came into their conversation, "I've made many Military movies as well!"

France followed after, "Right, Like England actually makes rezpectable movies."

"Shut up! _Your _movies are stupid and put me to sleep."

"P-Please don't-" Nobody paid me any attention. England and France were like cat and dog sometimes. Well, all the time. They were in a full out fight now. How did we drift all on the way to debating movies?

"At least movies from my home have been successful aru!" China shouted back.

Hey, don't encourage them.

"But a horse can't beat an alien so…" America was grinning as he spoke. I'm pretty sure he didn't realize he was the start all of this.

"Aiyah! That's offensive!" China was standing now too.

Japan didn't want to be left out of the argument. "My home is usuarry quiet, bu-"

"My home makes _great_ war movies!" Italy cut him off. Huh, I never thought that would be one of Italy's fortes.

"While in Germany, the soldiers meet German girls. In Greece, they meet Greek girls. In Russia they meet Russian girls. In space, um…I guess they could meet aliens? "

Oh, that sounds more like him. I looked over to the only one who hadn't said anything yet. Germany had his teeth clenched. His shoulders trembled. He looked like a balloon ready to pop.

"Shut up! **Now**!" He stood up abruptly, slamming fists on the table. "Vhile you imbeciles keep arguing, more and more people are becoming Noppera! So listen vill you? These people are losing their faces! They won't know who they are! Think about it! " This was much, much worse than a balloon. "You people are the biggest IDIOTS I've ever met!"

It felt like the room literally shook during Germany's explosion. However, the dust still hadn't settled and nobody else had listened. France and England were still at it, yelling something about not accepting the opinion of the other.

"I'm always right!" America laughed

"I only listen to myself~." That was Russia.

"I always do things my own way." China said in a superior form.

Japan was _still _trying to explain himself, and Italy, well, was waving his white flags.

"…Now, I understand," Germany sighed.

The room went quiet, and everyone else finally turned their attention to the blonde.

"It vas foolish of me to believe I could speak to you all rationally." He spat, "This was just a waste of my time." He opened his eyes, giving us the full blizzard of his icy glare "I'll do this by myself! And the rest of you can do the same." He turned and left without another word. As he opened the door, Anna stumbled backwards, not expecting anyone to be walking out so soon.

"O-Oh, Hey Germany! Weather's been nice lately ahaha…" She gave him that same nervous smile. He stormed off. I think he was too angry to care.

No one said anything and just stared at the open door. That was when everyone else started to abandon ship as well.

"I guess I'll just do whatever then.~" Russia was the next to go.

"Me too. I refuse to fight alongside you all just to get defeated aru."

"Well, I'm definitely not going to fight with England."

"Shut up! I was about to say the same for you."

"Haha! Those who aren't loud aren't heard!" You can all guess who that was.

"…My stomach hurts." Japan was hunched over as he shuffled out of the room. He was probably thinking about how to let America down easy.

"Eh? Wait! Don't leave me here alone!" Italy went running after.

"_B-but I was right here the whole time…"_

"…After sitting through all of that, I didn't even get to say my opinions…" I murmured. Yes, I was a little disappointed, but I can't say that it was any different from a regular meeting.

"Who're you?" The polar bear looked up at me.

"…I'm Canada." Sometimes, I wasn't sure if it was even worth it to answer.

"E-Eh? Alone? Italy wait! Did Canada leave already?" Anna walked into the room, looking around. She spotted me and strolled over.

"Well, I'm guessing that didn't go well." She said quietly.

"Weren't you leaning on the door so you could hear everything?"

She flushed, since she was caught in the act, there wasn't anything else she could say.

This was awful. Why couldn't we pick up the pieces when things got tight? Everyone should know that we're stronger when we work together.

"…You okay?" Lavender eyes looked up at me.

I shook my head no. "…I-I don't know what to do…"

Canada admittedly, didn't have a huge army or anything. When we weren't sending troops to help my brother out of another scuffle he got himself into, we barely had enough to patrol borders, none the less fight aliens. I've been relying on everyone else's power up until now but, I just thought that having a big attack force was just another factor that encouraged more violence. I returned a glance to Anna. I wasn't even strong enough to protect her.

We were in so much trouble.

"Hey…It's okay, let's head back, maybe we'll think of something by then." She said gently, nudging my shoulder. She seemed a lot less worried than I was feeling right now.

* * *

><p>As soon as we got back to my house, we did everything we could to make sure that was rest of the public was notified and as safe as possible. Since I was pretty sure the other countries would be handling their problems, I pulled the military from the borders to bring them to the towns. But other than repositioning the military, there wasn't much else that I could do.<p>

Anna, had Denmark's help, so there was little she could do herself either.

So there we were, sitting in my living room, back where we started. Dark clouds had been building up as we were preparing and the sky was now blanketed. There was a tension in the atmosphere; you could tell something big was going to happen.

I checked a few tabs on the others beforehand, all of them pulling out their biggest and best weaponry. Anna hadn't taken her eyes off of the news for one second since we returned. A part of me just wanted to go back to bed and hope this was all a bad dream. But the side with more common sense knew that just ignoring your problems wouldn't make them go away.

I sat down beside her, Kumagijou peacefully sleeping on the couch. Oh, ignorance is bliss, isn't it?

Even after all of the warnings we gave out, a young journalist was standing on Wellington street right in front of Parliament hill.

_"I'm here now on site, at the home of the Parliament of Canada. The lights are off. The streets are empty." The camera panned around to show us, "The question is: What will happen now? Are we really properly prepared for possibly the worst attack against the human race since—"_ The reporter looked to the sky. _"__Oh __wait,__what__'__s __this?__" _The camera followed upwards, showing the sky speckled with enormous orbs of pale green light. They started lowering, one in particular inflated as it approached. Suddenly, it burst, release a cloud of green mist and multicoloured tendrils sprang out from the center. The reporter screamed and the camera was dropped on the ground. Static.

We both went pale. Anna started flipping to the other news networks. The remote trembled in her hands.

Fighter jets and Helicopters looking like paper as they fell from the sky in the US and England.

Missile launchers collapsing in Russia.

Navy ships as huge as hundreds of houses were sinking in China and Japan.

Tanks in Germany and France were crushed like soda cans.

It didn't matter what the method of attack was, it all ended the same. In Static.

Anna dropped the remote and reached into her pocket. A thin rectangular flip-up phone in her hand, she began dialing a number with quivering hands.

I ran to the phone, holding the phone to my ear with my shoulder while turning the ring to dial.

C'mon America, pick up.

…Nine..Ten..

"_Hey!"_

"America! Are you o—"

"_I'm out saving the world right now, but if you leave a message, I'm sure we can talk during the after party!"_

…It was just the answering machine. My heart sank as I put the phone back on the hook. I looked over to Anna. Sad lavender eyes returned my gaze as she shook her head.

"No answer from Denmark or Norway either."

Dejected. Useless. Idiotic. I couldn't even begin to describe how awful I felt.

Was this a battle that we really couldn't win? America...I-I feel like I've been such a bad brother to you. I should've said something back at the G8 meeting. I should've offered to help.

The distant look in Anna's eyes faded as she saw my look of grief.

"C'mon," She stood up and headed for the front door.

"W-Wha..? Where to?"

"You know that America," She tried at a laugh, it came out false though, "Japan told me once that he's a lot more sensitive than he looks. I'm sure he's fine! Just a bit shaken, that's all. We'll just need to go and slap him around. That'll wake him up!"

I smiled weakly.

"_She__ really __does __have __Boundless__ optimism.__" _ If an alien attack couldn't get you down, I don't know what would. With that, I followed after her, grasping Kimakichi tightly in my arms.

* * *

><p>Stepping outside the safety of my home, I couldn't believe how much they changed everything. It looked as if the very essence of life had been ripped away. The air was still, the animals were gone. The houses and buildings drooped; looking like toddlers had remade them out of white plasticine. Though winter had long past, everything was plain white. The color drained from each blade of grass. It pained me to see my cities in such a state. But worst of all, the amount of Noppera had increased dramatically.<p>

The trip wasn't easy, but seeing America's house was like seeing the light at the end of a tunnel. I don't know why, but our own homes didn't seem to be affected by the conversion. It was the same for my home as it was for America's. Anna checked for any signs of Noppera. All clear. Running up to the front steps of his familiar home, I banged on the door.

"A-America! Are you there?" No answer, "…America! Please!" I knocked faster.

Anna touched my shoulder to stop me and shook her head. Feelings of dread swirled in my stomach.

"Don't worry, Uhm.." Anna tried to reassure me, but even she didn't have anything to say.

"AMERICAAA!" A low gruff voice shouted.

Wait...at us?

I looked up to see a heavyset man stomping towards us at a scarily high speed. Angry eyes creased his dark olive toned skin and sweat beaded on his forehead. Thick chestnut dreads were tied back into a high ponytail. Lastly, the most signature item was his brightly coloured floral patterned T-shirt.

"A-Ah! Wait! Cuba! Y-Y-You don't understand—" Before I could fully respond, he was already right at us.

"AMERICA YOU JERK! THIS IS ALL YOUR FAULT ISN'T IT? I SHOULD'VE KNOWN!"

Pause. I just want to describe what happened here.

Imagine the three of us in a line. Cuba and the further left, me on the right and Anna in the middle. Now, imagine Cuba trying to claw his way to my neck, Anna trying to push a man twice her side back away, and me, standing stiff as a board trying to explain everything to him, again. Oh, and then there's Kumidijou, practically half asleep.

"Cuba , please calm down!"

"OUTTA THE WAY ANNA!"

"C-Cuba! It-It's Me!" I said, holding my polar bear up. I hope Kumihirou enjoyed those few moments feeling like the lion king before Cuba bonked me on the head. "M-Maple!"

"I KNOW WHO YOU ARE AMERICA!"

"N-No..! I mean, It's me, C-Canada."

That seemed to make him lose some acceleration. He scratched his head then blinked a few times.

"Ohhhhh. Sorry about that Canada."

I tried to laugh it off. "E-eh…Don't worry about it." I couldn't help but think back to all of the times where he nearly gave me a heart-attack. Anna had a sigh of relief.

America and Cuba were never really on good terms. So when other countries always mistake me for my brother, it usually gets me into a lot of trouble. But underneath it all, Cuba was a nice guy; he tried to make it up to me once by inviting me over to his house for a vacation.

But then again, when I got there, as he was waiting for me at the airport, he mistook me for America and…I won't get into that.

"…So what brings you here Cuba?" Anna broke the silence with a shaky smile.

He cleared his throat, as we all brushed of my near-death experience.

"Well, I was here to knock some information out of that damn _America_, but if he's…" He drifted off, looking down at me.

I knew where he was heading; America's gone missing too now.

"Hey! C'mon, don't look like that!" He gave me a firm pat on the back, "Us folks just gotta stick together!"

I nodded quietly, feeling comforted by my two friends.

"Well, when I left my house, word on the street was that they were targeting the members of the G8 first. But now that they've got them all…"

I didn't bother to say that I was a member of the G8 too. Maybe he just forgot.

"We're next in line." Anna finished his sentence.

This was bad. If those things ate up countries like Russia and America in one afternoon, getting to us would be like slicing paper.

"We need a safe house then." Cuba crossed his arms, probably thinking about where we could go.

Hmm… It seemed like everything but our own houses were affected by the 'attack'. But we couldn't go there; it'd be the first place they'd look! Getting caught definitely wasn't the aim of the game.

"I got it!" Anna snapped her fingers, her eyes bright.

Cuba and I looked to her wearily.

"Guys, we're going back to school!" She slammed a fist into her other hand.

We stared at her incredulously. Cuba looked like he was waiting for the part where she goes "just kidding~!"

She returned our gazes with a grin that could probably outshine the sun, if it was still out, that is.

"Guys, I'm serious."

…Wait what?

* * *

><p>I-I can't believe this. Of all the places! It didn't make sense!<p>

__"Think about it guys! It's close, secure, and probably stacked full of useful supplies! We'll be able to get in without a hitch! And I'm sure it won't be the first place they'll look, not when they have all of our houses to go to first."__

Anna's explanation rang back into my head. Okay, okay, so it did make sense. I sighed inwardly. Gakuen Hetalia. Just thinking about the place brought back the many bittersweet memories along with it. But that's another story.

I shuffled reluctantly down the alley as we made our way to our old academy, Anna and Cuba on the alert for more signs of danger. Clutching Kumadajiour tightly, I checked the corner.

All clear.

We rushed out into the empty street and headed straight towards the next alley entrance. Even with only a few seconds of exposure each time, it was still scary as ever. We ducked into the next corner.

Anna looked back at us, "So far so g—" She whispered, until we saw the hidden contents of the alley. She spoke too soon.

A group of civilians huddled close together cringed back at our sudden appearance. No more than four or five all together. A little girl whimpered before her mother covered her mouth with her hand. They pressed their backs to the wall. Lines creased their tired faces; some looked as if they were on the edge on consciousness. Anna knelt down beside the woman and began to talk with her quietly.

Survivors? I checked behind us again, no we were still okay. I thought everyone had been turned by the attack. So there were still small pockets of people left amongst all this havoc.

Anna jumped back, "Your arm!"

The rest of the crowd tried to hush her as the woman covered it up hastily. But it was too late to try and hide it.

Our eyes widened. The signature rubbery white substance of the Noppera covered the entirety of the woman's right arm, and probably around half her shoulder. It was on all of them, the two men had their legs wrapped while even the little girl's arms were stark white up to their elbows.

I was wrong, everyone had been affected.

Anna bent down beside the young girl after calming herself down. "Climb on my back, we'll get you safe Hon."

We stared at Anna.

"What? " She stood up, wrapping the girl's limp arms around her neck, "Gakuen Hetalia has an infirmary, Canada would know." Arugh, please don't bring that up.

"We can't just leave them here!" She continued anyways.

The thought of just leaving these citizens out here to fend for themselves was…awful…She had a point.

Cuba slung the two unconscious men over his shoulders as if they were sacks of rice. "I like the way you think Greenland!" He grinned.

That left me with the mother of the child. I knelt down beside her.

"U-Uhm..Can you walk?"

She nodded weakly, but fell over in attempt. I took her good arm around to my other side and we stood up together. Kumikichi would just have to settle for walking for a while.

Alright, here we go. All of us, or none at all.

* * *

><p>"The school…" Words escaped me.<p>

Our old academy. A shared home for all of us.

We all stared at the disfigured building that had been our shelter for an entire year. The fountain was empty, the garden was gone, and the brilliant hues of the stone had been sucked dry. White. Blank and empty.

"We didn't come all this way for nothin'." Cuba grunted, marching over to the front doors and set his load down.

"What're you—"

Cuba answered by ramming his shoulder into the doors, forcing them open.

"Heh." He picked up the two and flashed us a thumbs up. Didn't even leave a scratch on him, I was impressed. It feels like you've done this before…

The two went inside, while I shut and locked the doors behind us.

Anna waltzed in, her footsteps echoing off the walls.

"See this?" She twirled as she spoke, looking around the suddenly unfamiliar building, "This is where—" She looked back to the little girl, who had already fallen asleep in her arms. She smiled faintly and continued on silently. This day…must have taken a lot out of her.

We passed by the grand Banister and several classroom doors that used to be made of dark polished wood. None of them were nearly as good as their former glory, but that was to be expected.

And finally at the end of the hall, the door to the infirmary.

I opened the door tentatively.

To our surprise, it seemed that, even though the building itself had taken quite a hard hit; most of the furniture inside was unchanged.

"Well, it's a good thing they're not thorough with their work!" Anna exclaimed, setting the little girl down on a bed and tucking her in.

Cuba dropped the other two in their own beds. E-Eh! Be more careful..!

I helped the woman lie herself down. She looked even more worn out than before. Anna took a glance over before leaving to check the medical supplies.

"T-Thank you so much." Tears filmed the old woman's eyes.

I pained her a smile as she closed her eyes to rest. Stop it, I know no one would be willing to say it, but this was our fault to begin with.

* * *

><p>As tired as we were, we all knew resting wasn't an option. Not when there could still be more people out there. While Cuba and I would go out to look for more survivors, (though, I didn't feel like I could help as much when Cuba was bringing back eight at a time) Anna and Kumdigo would stay behind to look after them. And it went on like that for most of the afternoon.<p>

"Well, it looks like they're all finally asleep…" I sighed, sinking down against the wall. We had just come back from another trip; we didn't find anything and decided to head back. Cuba sat down beside me and wiped his brow. Man, it looked like even his collar was drooping.

"Guys…? Can you come in here a sec?" Anna called out to us from inside the infirmary.

"But we just finished!"Cuba groaned. I stood up shakily and pulled Cuba back on his feet.

Walking inside, my eyes widened. Not a single bed was empty; I didn't realize how many people we brought in. Anna must be just as tired as we were.

"Hm? What is it?" I asked, joining her at the first little girl's bedside.

"We have a problem." I blinked confusedly, she looked immensely serious.

…It just didn't suit her.

She gingerly pulled of corner of the girl's blanket away.

White rubbery substance had worked all the way up to her neck. The picture of her white hands flashed back to mind.

"I-It's spreading…!"

Anna swallowed hard before nodding.

Cuba started looking around the room at the other sleeping patients.

"…It's the same for all of them." She knew what he was thinking as well I was, "I thought it was just my imagination at first, but," her hands tightened on her lap, "But, it's undeniable now."

"H-How much time do we—"

There was a low rumble in the distance; the ground almost seemed to shake.

Anna ran to the window, her eyes widened. She tried to pull the curtain closed, but the thick stiff substance wouldn't budge.

The building lurched, "Less time than you'd think."

I stumbled backwards. Just how many of them were there?

"We can get out through the backdoor!" I stood frozen, staring at the room full of sleeping civilians, "NOW!" Cuba was quick to take charge and pointed to our exit.

I could hear them, multiple footsteps echoing through the halls. All these people, even after all of this, we did nothing for them. But there was no time to lose.

We ran over, Cuba opened the door and gestured. As I ran to the stairwell, Kumigirou jumped off my shoulder. Where was Cuba?

I turned around, only to see Cuba and Kumitirou shutting the door while they were still inside the infirmary. Click.

"Eh? Kumikichi?" I tried the doorknob. He locked it. "Cuba-san! What're you doing!"

"I'm staying behind."

"N-No…! We agreed! _All_ of us. Together." I shook the door harder in a futile attempt to open the door.

"If we did that, then we'd _all_ go down. I'll keep 'em busy so you'll have enough time to escape."

"This isn't funny! You too Kumajirou." Anna cried out.

"Who're you?"

"Go on! Get!" He started digging through his pockets. The other door, started to pound and shake. We'd been found, and they were determined not to let us slip through their fingers. Pulling out a fat cigar, he lit it up.

Anna tucked at my sleeve. I shut my eyes tight and shook my head no.

"…Canada, go." Cuba said sternly. He took a long, calm drag from his cigar. "You have more to protect than just yourself." He said, smoke drifting from his mouth. He winked.

"…Thank you, Cuba." I wiped the threatening tears away from my eyes. I pulled myself away from the door. Taking Anna's hand, we slipped out the back exit.

Cuba took another long drag. "You always gotta' protect what matters to you. Right, Kumajiou?" Cuba cracked his knuckles as the small bear cub nodded in response.

The door burst open.

* * *

><p>We stumbled down the dark streets blindly, going as fast as our tired legs could carry us. The Noppera…Oh Kumikichi…Cuba…<p>

_"__How__ could __I__ just __leave__ them__ like __that?__" _Though,even as I thought this, I still ran.

We ducked into another alleyway.

"I can't…I can't go any further..." Anna gasped; her pace slowing to a stop. She held her heaving chest and her head drooped. Exhaustion was finally getting the best of us.

I wanted to tell her everything would be okay, but…I couldn't even tell that to myself. Kumadarou wasn't okay. Cuba wasn't okay.

America, England, France, where were they all now? Why did you all have to suddenly disappear? What I wouldn't give to hear America's high laugh right about now.

The side door of the apartment building opened soundlessly.

Glowing green antennae, white rubbery body. It had found us.

And to my horror, it was right behind Anna.

"Anna!" She looked up at me and tilted her head questioningly. She didn't understand. The glow grew stronger, lighting up the entire alley. No, No, Not her. I bolted forward. How? Did they plan this all along? Or just our dumb luck? It didn't matter. Fact was, it did happen. No, it's happening now.

I pushed her out of the way. My momentum tossed her out of the doorway's harm.

"William!" She regained her balance and ran back to me.

Pain? No more like…shock. A shock ran up my leg leaving it unresponsive and as heavy as an anvil. I fell to the ground, my hands scraping as they caught my fall. Hard as I tried, I couldn't stand.

My entire leg had been hit by the alien's blast, leaving it limp and white.

Anna pushed the Noppera back into the house and slammed the door shut. She quickly wrapped my arm around her shoulders and stood up, her body burdened with the weight of mine.

"Hang in there."

* * *

><p>I can see why those guys from before had such a hard time staying conscious. Once that Noppera had seen us, it probably went to get the others. We didn't have much time.<p>

Everything seemed to go by in a haze, a heavy force on my eyelids pulling them down. But I didn't want to sleep, not yet at least. Focusing on the stone cold feeling in my leg was the only thing keeping me awake.

Anna kept towing us along, running as fast as we could. A look of determination hardened her eyes. I couldn't tell where we were heading. Just one foot in front of the other. Again. Again. Rumbling in the distance, but was it going away this time?

Her pace quickened, I could see the house she was aiming for. Seeing the pale colors of the large manor was like finding an oasis after getting lost in the desert. This entire day just brought us in a roundabout back to America's house.

* * *

><p>The door was open. She dragged us inside, surprised to find several locks on the inside of the door. Too bad America never seemed to use them.<p>

She gently set me down before locking the door and shutting the curtains. We didn't dare turn on the lights. She seemed to collapse next to me, whatever was left of her immediate danger composure was fleeting. Her eyes started to water.

"Anna…" Please don't cry.

"It's all my fault! William. I'm so sorry. I'm sorry. I'm sorry."

We both could see the white was spreading faster than ever before. A dark feeling of dread was spreading with it.

"Anna, when it takes over, you need to leave me here. Get as far away as possible."

She shook her head vigorously.

"No. I'm not leaving you behind."

"Anna, listen—"

"I won't."

I dropped the subject. There wasn't much time left. It was already working its way up my stomach.

"… I've been meaning to give you this," I searched blindly for the right pocket, "Here," I held out a box to her. "I-I was waiting for the right time but…" I drifted off.

__Now would probably be the last time_._ Was what I wanted to say.

Ah, it was so cold, I shivered. I couldn't feel any of my limbs. Just this vague feeling of numb that chilled me to the bone. I wonder if this it what it felt like to die.

…I didn't want to die, not when there was still so much to say, but at the same time, I wasn't…scared. If there was any way to go, I was glad I did it protecting…her.

I couldn't hold the box up long enough for her trembling fingers to take it. My arm fell limp to the ground.

She neglected the box in order to grasp my hand.

The warmth from her hands. The warmth from her tears falling on my cheek.

No, not yet, I still…

"…And Anna?"

Lavender eyes looked at me. Three words. That was it. That's all I had to say.

"I…I—"

But why couldn't I?

Maybe, it was worse to tell her now, if I couldn't be there for her later. To grasp something in your hands, only to have it slip away. Just because I wanted it, doesn't mean it's the best for her.

And when you really care for someone, you have you think about them before yourself.

"…Stay strong for me, okay?"

Cold white scales climbed up my cheek. I closed my eyes.

It's too bad; I'll never get to see her answer.

* * *

><p>He tilted his head back, the white substance crawling higher. No, don't look like that. Don't give up. You can't let it win. Why was it moving so fast? I needed more time to think, there had to be another way.<p>

_"…__Stay __strong __for __me,__okay?__" _His voice was quiet and gentle.

I just grasped his hand tighter, hoping in vain that my hands could warm his. The tight feeling my in chest felt like it was just about ready to burst.

"Matthew! You can't…"

Then it was quiet.

"Don't go…"

My eyes stung with tears, fat droplets fell upon the white statue lying in front of me. As hard as I tried, I couldn't hold them back.

"I'm so sorry." My lips trembled, "You only asked me to stay strong, and I couldn't even to that for you."

It just all fell apart after. I cried, not even trying to stop the tear from flowing freely.

My fault. This is all my fault. I should of done something. Anything to stop it.

If I didn't need to stop to rest. If we didn't turn into that certain alley. If I hadn't suggested the school. Or better yet, if I had never come, then this would of ever happened. Matthew would still be alive and well. Raw grief ripped at my stomach.

One arm was pressed against my forehead, shamelessly trying to hide tears from no one but myself. I tipped backwards a little. As my other arm moving to catch my fall, it brushed against something. A small rectangular box. I tried to look at it with blurry eyes.

* * *

><p><em>I tossed the polishing rag aside. It landed gently along side a pair of pliers, a magnifying glass, just a few of the examples of the many tools that were scattered on the desk. I had the type of organization that usually only I understood.<em>

_ "There," I leaned back in my office chair and held it up to the light, "It's finally done." I murmured quietly. I felt a smile tug at my lips as I tilted my glasses to rub my tired eyes. _

_ A bright scarlet maple leaf charm glimmered under the glow of the lamp. Outlined in light grey silver, and attached to a delicate pale chain necklace. _

_ This was my first when it came to jewellery making. I had decided that I wanted to make all of the components myself, but Man; we really didn't give China enough credit for all of the work he must do. It took me days to get the hang of shaping each and every loop of the chain links into perfect little ovals. And the charm, well I chose a maple leaf because….Well…just because of my lack of creativity for this kind of thing. It was hard work; I think it'll all work out in the end. Besides, it makes it a lot easier when you had motivation._

_ Let me get you caught up, since it's been a while since I last told a story. A lot of time had passed since Anna came over with a fever. And it seemed like that our growth spurts hit us like a train. England seemed just as surprised as I was, though; I was still shorter than my brother. Hm…Oh yea! Both my brother and I gained independence. Though, we both used very different methods. I also joined the G8. America quickly took his place as the strong leader he always wanted to be. Things have gotten pretty busy, and by busy I mean hectic. I still spoke to her every once and a while, but it was usually no more then a 'Hi' while passing each other down the road or something. _

_ I tucked it carefully into a thin rectangular box, lined with velvet. _

_ "I'll tell her. Today. This time for sure." I clasped the box tightly in my hand. Don't be a coward._

_ I heard the door open followed by quick footsteps leading up to my room. _

_ "Hey, Canada!" I recognized her voice instantly. _

_My head snapped up in panic. Lady luck had an awful sense of humor._

"_Ow!" I had hit an overhanging lamp, knocking over the various items on my desk. The loud thud from my head to metal seemed to echo as everything else fell like dominoes. The pain quickly dulled._

_ I struggled to my feet, with one hand comforting the quickly emerging bump on my head and the other tightly holding onto the precious box. What to do? What to do? I looked around the room frantically; I fumbled with the box in my hands before I finally settled on shoving it into the inner pocket of my blazer. _

_ The door opened quietly, as a girl entered the room with such grace, it seemed effortless. _

_ "The door was open so I thought I'd-" She stopped herself, taking a few steps closer to me. "William? You okay? You look like you just saw a ghost." _

_ Honey blonde hair adorned her clear porcelain skin. She had grown a couple inches since last saw her. Though we had both grown considerably, she was still shorter than me. But just because a lot had changed since I last saw her, doesn't mean everything has. The same lavender eyes gazed up at me, with a worried expression I knew all too well. _

_ "What? D-d-do I?" I laughed nervously, "…It's nothing, really." I dropped my hand from the bump on my head. _

_ I wanted to bang my head against the wall. Well, maybe now wasn't the best time to say it anyways. Yea, that's it. I'll tell her, but later._

* * *

><p>"So that's why…from…before…" My voice cracked. I stared into the opened box, a beautiful necklace glimmering back at me.<p>

I pressed my forehead against his, the tears pouring out all over again.

"Matthew…Don't go…" I repeated.

It wasn't fair. For him. Why didn't he just let me take the hit. And Kumajirou. And Cuba. Why couldn't I trade places with them?

And what if a green antenna were to sprout right now? I..I just couldn't leave him. Mixed into the masses of Noppera, I might never find him again. What was I supposed to do?

* * *

><p><em><em>Eyes open. I'm lying on my back, staring up at vivid blue sky. <em>_

…_Where am I? _

_I struggled to sit up, propping an arm behind me for support. I was sitting in a wide open field, the grass gently swaying back and forth. Lastly, it was dotted with pale purple flowers. Though I could see soft rays of sunlight beaming down over the land, I couldn't feel any of the warmth it should have brought. _

_How did I—_

"_Hey Canada!" _

_I looked up in response to my name. A young boy stood before me. A crescent stuck out of a mop of messy blond hair. He looked down at me with bright blue eyes. _

"_A-America?" I could of sworn that it was empty here a few seconds ago. _

_But he was different from what he was now. Younger. Like when we were both just colonies._

"_C'mon! What're you waitin' for?" He held his hand out and grinned. _

"_W-What do you mean—" I reached out my hand, thinking to take his hand, but pulled it back in surprised. _

_My hand? It was so small. I touched my face. Where...Where are my glasses? But I could see just fine…I don't understand. _

"_Itz time to go!" A deeper voice floated in. It seemed like a thick fog rolled into my mind at the same moment. Leaving the heavy kind of feeling your head gets when you're drowsy._

_Long wavy hair that matched my own tied back with a dark ribbon and a deep blue waistcoat. I could recognize France, even if he were a mile away. But beside him…was that England? Honestly, I've never seen those two even in the general vicinity of each other with such…serene expression. America straightened up and ran towards them, taking England's hand. But all three of their gentle gazes were on me. _

"_Come now, I don't wish to be tardy." That was England. _

_My eyelids drooped. A long forgotten wish seemed to be pulled out right in front of me. We could be together like a family again…_

_I wobbled onto my feet and started to towards them. My pace growing faster and faster…_

_ "Matthew!" _

_ That voice…where did I know it from? It sounded faint and distant. _

_ "Matthew…!" It cried out again._

_ I turned around sluggishly, only a couple steps away from reaching my goal. I almost felt angry at whatever was stopping me. _

_ A little girl. Skin as pale as snow itself, Honey blond hair fluttering in the breeze. Her delicate frame seemed like it could be blown away at any moment. Lastly, a pair of lavender eyes gazing into mine. _

_ She looks so familiar…why can't I remember…?_

_ I stopped dead in the field, realizing I was an equal distance from either group._

_ "Canada, don't keep us waiting."_

_ I looked at the girl, and back to them. I hesitated. _

_ "You are coming with us aren't you?" England continued to coax in a soft voice. _

_ Yes… No… Yes. _

_ I nodded at the group, and started towards them again. _

_ "Don't go…" She called to me again, her eyes started to water. _

_ I felt a small pang in my stomach. I wanted to help her. Why was that?_

_ "Don't cry." I turned back towards her. _

_ "Canada." The group said more sternly. I cringed back. Suddenly, they didn't seem so invited anymore. _

_ She extended her tiny hand out to me. But she held a small purple flower. Five perfect round little petals and a yellow centre. I knew those… they grew all over the tundra up north. What were they called again..?_

_ "It's a forget-me-not." She answered quietly, almost on cue._

_ With those few words, the mist dissipated, leaving my mind clear again. My eyes widened._

_ "…Anna?" _

_ She nodded vigorously, wiping her tears away with trembling hands. _

_ I ran towards her figure, the others' voices shouting in my ears. They were just memories, and they needed to stay like that. I couldn't live in a false past forever. _

_ She was real. She was here; and she's waiting._

_ Warmth sprang up my arm just as my hand touched the fragile petals she held._

* * *

><p><em> "…Matthew…!"<em>

It was like rising to the surface of the water. Each time she called, her voice grew clearer. Before I could even find my bearings, I found that I had a weeping girl clinging tightly around me. I patted her back gently. I could feel the blood rushing to my face already.

"You-You're back!" She managed to splutter through a flurry of tears.

_ "__Of__ course __I __came__ back.__" _But the words never left my mouth.

Anna pushed me back by the shoulders, breaking up the tight hug. I guess we were too caught up in the moment there.

"What I mean is," She cleared her throat, "I'm really glad you're okay." She handed me my glasses.

"Y-Yea." Smooth. Sometimes, I just wanted to slap myself on the forehead. We stood there as I put my glasses on. I won't lie; it was awkward.

"NAHAHAHAHAHAAAA!"

Only one guy ever laughs like—

A rope ladder dropped at our feet, coupled with the sound of twirling helicopter blades. Seconds after, I looked to the sky; a person was coming down fast, clearly not making use of that rope ladder.

The ground quivered as they hit, wind whipping past my face.

Anna looked like a statue frozen in place. The dust began to settle, revealing a dark silhouette under the moonlight, standing right in between Anna and I. Talk about cutting it close. Hands surely placed on his hips, a Bomber Jacket, and huge confident grin. I wasn't surprised; it was none other than—

"…A-America..!" I was the first to speak up. I was more used to this sort of behavior. Poor Anna still hadn't moved. Understandable. He had almost landed square on us. But I was too glad to see him to scold him right now.

"That's right! After saving the world from peril countless times, the HERO has returned! Ha ha!"

Yep, that's America alright.

"…Did you always have that hole in your roof for doing that?" Anna managed to bring herself out of shock.

"There's a hole in the roof?" That would be a no.

Then again, sometimes I wondered if we were even related at all.

But still..._this_ was the brother that I knew and loved. And I wouldn't have it any other way.

"I just came back to drop Tony off." He held up the little alien, who looked…well like Anna when she was still in shock. I think the poor guy was as scared falling, as us, watching the fall. "He totally wasn't into all that Noppera stuff. ANYWAYS Japan's throwing a Bon festival in celebration of ME!"

Somehow, I doubt that.

"C'mon I'll tell 'ya all about how your HERO saved the day once again at the party!" He gestured widely and grabbed into the rope ladder.

I stood there, feeling a little surprised. I wonder how _that_ story would go?

"You guys comin' or what?" He had somehow already made it all the way to the top. Energy like a speeding train sometimes.

Anna giggled. "It'll be fun." She turned to me, one arm hanging off of a rung.

I smiled and followed her up.

And although she didn't say anything, I still noticed the glimmer of a dangling maple leaf.


	6. Admiration

**So this is it!**

The finishing chapter of this series! Though I might though in an omake sometime. I now consider this series complete.  
>Special thanks to SugarCoatTheTruth for reviewing and motivating me to finish. So please, if you do want more, I'd like to hear about it! Please, enjoy!<p>

* * *

><p><strong>Admiration <strong>

"Just five more minutes…" I murmured drowsily, nuzzling my head back into the pillow.

The merciless alarm however, didn't take heed to my begging. Well, I don't think it ever does. I patted the table blindly, until I hit my target to make the high bleep of the alarm clock come to an abrupt stop. There's always that slight reluctance to get out of the comfort of your bed, you know?

But I must have set the alarm for a reason…now if I could only remember what that was…

I sat up, trying to rub the sleep from my eyes. What was it…what was it? Something important…I remember that much…

I tilted my head up to the calendar hanging on the wall directly across from me. I crawled to the foot of the bed to get a closer look. My eyes were drawn instantly to one specific date, doodled all over in bright red ink.

Scribbles of a silly looking cake were drawn on top of the date. Today was the 1st of July.

I scrambled out of bed, ripping the sheets away.

Oh no. Oh nononono. How could I forget?!

Canada! It's Canada's birthday!

* * *

><p><em>"…Are you sure this is okay?" I sat down across from him, resting my chin on my hand.<em>

_ He smiled gently._

"_Of course it's fine." _

_ I looked at the tiny cupcake covered with white icing. A lit red and white candle was stuck in the middle. The small flame flickered. It seemed like if you breathed too hard in its general vicinity, it would go out any second. _

_ This seemed to happen every year. July the 1st and July the 4th, only three days apart. And even while Canada's birthday came first, everyone always got so caught up in America's birthday that Canada was left in the dust. He never told anyone, never reminded anyone. Like he's accepted that it was okay to be ignored. It just wasn't fair. _

_ You shouldn't always have to take the backseat. You're allowed to be upset you know. Are you really okay with this Canada? I sighed._

"_Well, make a wish."_

_ He almost seemed surprised by my request. I tilted my head. _

_ "That's what the candle is for. You make a wish as you blow it out." I laughed a little, "This can't be your first time."I said jokingly. _

_ He averted his eyes from mine to look at the tablecloth. _

_ "Canada…"I said, realizing the truth. That's really...awful._

_ I wouldn't settle for this. Even if he did. Everyone needed at least one day just for themselves. Canada would be no exception._

_ "Every year from now on. I promise."_

_ I pushed the cupcake closer to him; the tiny flame almost seemed to want to go out from shock. But fortunately, it pressed on._

_ "Now make a wish." I prompted again with a smile. _

_ He looked to the cupcake, then back at me. I reassured him with a nod. He returned the gaze with a timid smile before leaning in to blow out the flame. _

_ I think I should mention that it went out on the inhale. _

_ I tried to stifle it, but a laugh still escaped me. Canada's cheeks flushed with embarrassment, but he smiled all the same._

* * *

><p>"I'm a horrible person. Awful. I can't believe I forgot. How could I forget?!" I mumbled to myself, as a shoved a few hairpins to clip my bangs back.<p>

Being in the rush I was in, I managed to run through my morning routine in record time.

I walked along the cobblestoned path in a huff. The sun was shining, just as it should on a summer day, the air was sweet with the scent of cut grass, and there wasn't even a cloud in the sky to boot. A perfect day. I had a large cardboard box tucked under one arm. It was filled to the brim with red and white decorations. The lid would no longer close, and the box was just big enough that my arm couldn't wrap around it, so it was kind of awkward to carry.

I knew that there was no way I could manage to do this alone. But I did know who I could ask for help.

Oh, I'm here already. All of my thoughts brought me to his house faster then I expected.

I looked up at the large manor, feeling slightly intimidated.

_"C'mon, you've spoken with him before. He doesn't bite." _He never seemed like the type to judge anyways, I don't know why I was so worried.I swallowed hard as I stepped up to the door.

"U-Uhm…" I knocked on the door a couple of times, "America?"

No answer. Well, it was pretty early in the morning. But we're a little pressed for time, so I decided to try again.

"America?" I repeated a little louder this time.

"I'm comin'. I'm comin'." I could hear footsteps from inside the house.

I took a step back as the door opened.

"…Yea..? What?" He sounded like he was still half asleep.

I slammed the door shut again.

I honestly, could not form a single word in my mind. And that was just the half of it! I had fumbled with the box and dropping it on the ground, most of the contents spilling out in the process.

America…It's not the lack of glasses, the worn out jeans or even the unkempt bed head.

But could you please wear a shirt when you answer the door?

"O-Oh my gosh. I am so sorry." I can't believe I just slammed the door in his face, at his own house.

"…Dude! What was that for?!" He said from the other side of the door.

Well, at least he was awake now.

"I am so so _so_ sorry." I apologized again, "J-just could you put a shirt on or something?" I had to add that on. There was no way I could talk to him seriously if he was like…that.

I bent down to start picking up the fallen items For s-someone who I always see with some sort of food in their hand, it definitely doesn't show. At all. I could feel my face growing hot just thinking back to it. I shut my eyes tightly trying to chase away the mental images.

The door opened again, "That, was harsh." America grumbled, Though he still knelt down to help me put the rest of the stuff back into the box. He had managed to throw on a collared white shirt and his signature dark brown bomber jacket in that short amount of time.

I stood up, trying to get a better hold on the bulky box.

"Y-Yea…sorry about that again."

"Hey! No worries!" America's eyes brightened, "Nothing a HERO couldn't handle." He stretched a silly grin across his face while he flashed me a thumbs up.

I smiled ruefully. Well, even if he is a little oblivious, I don't think I've ever seen him get angry at anyone. If having someone almost shut your nose in the door doesn't get you angry, I don't think anything would.

"So, wait, why're you here?"

Right! Right. Can't get distracted.

"What's the date today?" I asked, trying to lead him to the answer.

"Easy! July the 1st."

I waited a moment to see if the gears had started to turn

"Only three days left until your HERO finishes another **awesome** year."

They didn't.

"…Anything else?"

"Nope!"

"…You sure?"

"Positive."

Well when you say it with such confidence, even I could have been swayed otherwise. I sighed.

"Not exactly…" Your own brother forgetting about your birthday! Just the thought of it! "July the 1st. Today is…Canada's birthday."

"Huh. Canada's birthday."

I felt a little relieved from his calm answer. From all the outcomes that could've happened, this wasn't at the top of my probability list. I honestly was expecting a bigger rea—

"C-CANADA'S BIRTHDAY?!" He stared at me with wide blue eyes.

I jumped back, startled. I tried to stifle a laugh from his delayed reaction. It must of just have clicked now. Well, I guess that's America.

"Oh MAN! What're we supposed to do?!" He started to shake my shoulders vigorously. Auh, I think I got whip lash.

"Relax..!" I managed to sputter out, "I—"

"Get inside." He interrupted, a sense of urgency in his voice.

"Wh-What?!"

He gestured briskly over to the air behind me. Turning my head confusedly, my eyes locked on a head of wavy blond hair in the distance.

"What's Canada doing here?!" I demanded in a hushed voice.

"I called a G8 meeting today!"

"On your brother's birthday?!" I grabbed him by the collar, "Why didn't you mention this sooner?!"

"Slipped my mind…?" He laughed.

I shot him a look. Do I even need to describe its nature?

"Dude, you've got **AMERICA** on your side!" He pointed a thumb inside. Without even waiting for a response, he pushed me inside and slammed the door behind me.

* * *

><p>"July the 1st eh?" I leaned forward on the bathroom counter and gave myself a long look in the mirror.<p>

_"Well, I sure don't feel any different." _I thought to myself, almost little regretfully. I feel like I was supposed to have some sort of powerful feeling of enlightenment at the end of each year. Nothing really hit me though. I wonder if everyone had this problem, maybe it was just me. I tugged at the little loose strand of hair. It stubbornly poked back up within only a few seconds. I made a face in the mirror.

Just the same old me again today. I actually felt kind of…old. Even my birthdays, uneventful as they were, they were starting to blur together. Birthdays come and they go, it's no big deal.

Right?

Besides, America had planned another G8 meeting today. They wanted finish up whatever business they could before we all got geared up in planning for Al's birthday celebration extravaganza.

I pressed my glasses against my nose and looked down to the polar bear cub sitting beside the sink.

"And just how old are you?" I asked my small companion.

He tilted his head. "…Who're you?" He asked me…again.

"Canada." I answered back simply with a weak smile. I think I did it more from habit than of actually trying to teach Kumorou my name. I lifted the bear to my eye level. We stared at each other wordlessly. Well, on the other hand, I couldn't be mad at him when I've been calling him different names since we first got him.

Well, we'd better get going. I hate being late as much as the next guy. Taking the lazy polar bear under my arm, I started for America's house.

* * *

><p>I continued my walk down the familiar path to America's house. Kumakichi had already snuggled comfortably in my arms and drifted back to sleep. I swear, he sleeps more than a cat sometimes.<p>

I kept my eyes to my feet, determined not to trip on the uneven stones of the pathway. I'm sure it was well known that I was never the most poised member of the family.

I lifted my head up just long enough to see that America was already standing by the door.

-Wait, who was that with him?

A petit girl standing in front of him, her frame shook as she laughed with a timid smile. America grinned back at her. Wha—

I tripped forward, my clumsy feet taking full advantage as soon as my concentration wasn't on them. Falling on my hands and knees, my glasses flew off my face and I could hear their light clink as they hit the ground.

"M-Maple…" I muttered, "A-Are you okay Kumadagiro?" I called out to what I'm pretty sure was a blank space. I started to pat around for my glasses. Pretty much as blind as a bat without them, I can't even remember when I didn't need them anymore. Oh, why did I have to fall right then? Of all the inconvenient…I felt my faithful polar bear's fleecy coat against my arm as he nudged my glasses into my hand.

By the time I pushed my glasses back into place and straightened up, it seemed like everything had reverted back to the usual sights. America beckoned me over with a huge wave.

* * *

><p>"Heeeeeeeeeeeeeeey Mattie! You're early!"<p>

I stumbled in, tightening my weak grip around the box. I think America used more force than he intended. Someone who really didn't know their own strength.

Calling a G8 meeting on today of all days! I guess that explained the deviating collared shirt, from his usual plain T-shirts. Wait, does that mean he was going to hold a meeting half naked? He didn't look prepared at all about two minutes ago!

I'll never understand big countries.

I could hear them speaking just outside the door.

"Heeeeeeeeeeeeeeey Mattie! You're early!"

"Am I-I? I'm pretty sure you said to come now."

"W-Well then isn't that something!"

"…Are you okay Al? Why aren't we going in?"

"NO!- I mean…A hero needs to wait for all of his sidekicks to arrive properly!"

_"Okay, okay, okay, okay." _I thought to myself, _"Gotta hide." _Poor America could only stall for so long.

I scrambled down the hallway, looking at doors left and right. Man, why was this house so big?! Any one of these should do, right?

I chose one at random and quickly slipped inside, closing the door behind me. Well, it was unlocked. I can at least count myself lucky for that.

I stood in the dark, away from the door, with my back to the wall. The box still gripped tightly in my sweaty palms. It took a few seconds for my eyes to adjust. I could hear several pairs of footsteps down the hall.

"You sure you're alright America? You seem awfully…on edge." I think that was England speaking, it was hard to tell with his voice was muffled by the door.

"I'm fine! Fine fine fine fine fine!" America spoke quickly, and he obviously wasn't fine. "I mean, it just us, the G8 COMING DOWN THE HALLWAY."

I slapped myself on the forehead. It's no wonder America's always so straight-forward. He couldn't lie to save his own life.

"You don't need to announce it." With his signature deep and stern voice, Germany was stating the obvious.

"Right." America's voice cracked, "Let's just get this meeting started then!"

My eyes widened as the door knob started to move just as he said that. I take it all back! Horrible awful luck. If it was locked, I wouldn't have been here!

But there was no time to complain. As light from the hallway started to stream in, I ducked as fast as I could under the large table in the center of the room. The items within the box rumbled nosily. And it's not to say that I didn't hit my head on the table in my panic.

"What was zhat?" Someone flicked the light switch on.

I scrambled away from the streaming light and pulled my knees in.

"My…...Stomach! Yep! That's it. Starving."

"_I am so so so sorry America." _ I thought, not even daring to breath. I shut my eyes tight. Silence for a moment.

England sighed. "You're _always_ hungry America. If you stopped attending to your stomach for once, we might actually get things done."

Seriously? They bought it? I could only imagine what America's stomach is actually sounded like when he was hungry.

It's not that the Axis or the Allies couldn't know about me here, but if someone found me, the whole room would know. Including Matthew. And if that happened, it'd all be over. And what would they think?

People began to pull out their chairs. With everyone's legs underneath, space was getting tight. Every time I moved the box out of the way, it just got in the way of someone else. I tried to shrink myself into the teensiest shape I could manage.

The meeting went on as usual. They argued continuously. I understand why England complains about never getting anything done now. I never really listened to the topics. Too busy, I don't know, being trapped under a table with the world's superpowers. But, there I was, sitting in the dark, sweaty palms, and just an inch away from a heart-attack. I almost managed to get all the way to the end…but that's when Italy started to kick his crossed leg back and forth. Which is all good and fine, except that since I had to shuffle the box out of the way in a rush, I knocked into America's legs.

"C'mon Japan!" America shouted over the murmur of the group, "You gotta back me up on ThiiiiAAAAHH—" It kind of turned into a weird…yell. I'd be scared too if I felt something brush up against my leg like that. He slammed his fists on the desk. Hard. I'm pretty sure the wood actually bent enough to hit my head.

The room went quiet.

"Aaaah-I….dropped my pencil." He forcibly laughed.

I'm not sure what the others thought, but even from under the table I could tell that he pushed the pencil off the desk _after _he had made his exclamation. He bent down pretending to look for it.

The moment he saw me, I could see the clear relief on his face. I don't know if I should be glad or insulted. On one hand, I'm sure he had the strength to pound me into the next century if he wanted to...but geez, what'd he expect? The boogeyman or something?

He shot me an 'Are-you-kidding?' look at me through his rectangular glasses.

I smiled sheepishly at him, mouthing the words "I'm sorry". I gestured for him to get back up and finish the meeting. It really couldn't _that _long to find a pencil.

He straightened up. "Alright! Meeting adjourned!"

"—America we've hardly accomplished anything with this meeti—"

"Canada!" He cut England off. "I need you to run back to your house and—"

I punched America's leg. If we were going to surprise Canada by celebrating his birthday, how were we supposed to prepare if Canada was going to be right there!

"_GAH_—Did I say your house? I meant Francis'!" I clutched my throbbing hand and bit my lip to stop a whimper. It was no wonder that nobody bothered to mess with America. Also why I didn't fight anyone to begin with. "Yea….Head over to Francis' house and bring back as _many_ roses as you can. "

France interjected, "Quoi? You never told me to prepare ze—"

"It _is_ the official flower of the UNITED STATES OF AMERICA! (!) and I need some for my birthday bash ASAP!" I hope France knew well enough to not push it any further. America, sometimes your instinct to interrupt others can be pretty useful.

A quiet whisper answered him. Some people jumped at the table. Did they really forget he was there?

"B-But…Ah…" He kept his tone quiet and polite, "Sure, no problem..." I could hear the thin disappointment seeping through Canada's agreement.

"Awesome! Knew I could count on you Mattie!" Sometimes I couldn't tell if America was purposefully ignoring that reluctance or just plainly didn't notice it.

Canada stood up and closed the door behind him without another word. It pained me just think about his hurt expression as he left. Just another birthday that was seemingly forgotten.

But I could finally breath now. The others started to get up from their seats.

"Hold it!" America shouted, stopping the others in their tracks. He gestured to me from under the table. Following his lead, I crawled out from my cramped enclosure and stood up. There were a few quiet murmurs of surprise just to add to the effect.

"U-Uhm...Hi." I said, trying my best to smile. Honestly though, I felt like my knees were just about ready to buckle under the weight of their stares. America was beaming with pride nonetheless. I guess he was just as glad to have pulled it off as I was.

France was the first to break the silence.

"Greenland..." He had this smug look on his face, "I didn't think you were _that_ kind of girl. Hon hon hon~"

"What?" I flushed madly as I finally realized France's implications. "N-No, I mean, that's not why I'm here! Y-you're misunderstanding!" America just stared blankly at both of us. I started shuffling through the box I had brought along with me until my hand found the cool piece of fabric.

"I'm here," I repeated, calming myself down a little. I pulled out the silky fabric and spread it out on the table. The bright Canadian flag gleamed under the fluorescent lights."To give a certain Canadian some recognition."

* * *

><p>I heaved a sigh as I left America's house. I set my polar bear cub on the ground.<p>

"Kimikochi, you can go back home if you want, I might be a while."

The bear tilted its head. I knew that question was just bubbling up inside his furry head, but I pointed in the direction of my house and the bear left wordlessly.

It was always like this. America's birthday was just three days away, so I should have expected that everyone forgot about mine. It turns out the same every single year. Why was I so much more disappointed this time around?

It's just that, even though America is the older brother, he's never acted that way. He not responsible or cautious or even patient. So I always I thought that it was my responsibility to be there for him. Pick up the pieces after him. Every family could only ever afford to have one America.

I made sure he was happy. If that meant arranging for his birthday instead of celebrating my own...that was okay.

Even with that long distance to walk, before knew it, I had arrived at France's house. It was an elegant looking manor with walls white enough to have been bleached. Basically, your traditional French architecture.

"France?" When no answer came, I tried the door.

_"Wha..locked?"_ If he wasn't going to be home and he left the door locked, how was I supposed to get inside to pick up the delivery?

I started to walk around the building. France had brought me to his house many times as a kid so I knew my way around. He should really think about installing a fence that went higher than your waist. Sure they looked nice, but they couldn't really do their job. Maybe at least the back door was open or something.

I stepped over the fence. Flowers of all sorts bloomed here and there, leaving a sweet scent in the air. The two most prominent colors present were the velvety red from the roses and the deep purple from France's own national flower, the iris. The rest of the garden was bordered with neatly trimmed hedge.

What I did find, set right in the middle of the garden, a pile of loose roses stacked high enough to almost reach my chest sitting on top of a large blue tarp. An equally big box was placed beside it with a label that read:

_**"Deliver to MY house, THANKS DUDE" **_I knew my vision was...less than perfect but they really didn't have towrite it in bold black permanent marker. I'm not that blind yet.I could guess who wrote the note. And well, he probably did that because he wanted to. At least America knew he didn't have to sign his name anymore.

I sat down on the downy grass with a huff.

"So...I guess I just pack them in.."

Don't look at me like that. My expertise lies with maple syrup. Not flora. Maple. Syrup.

I picked up the first rose. How would I fit all of these into that one bo-

"O-Ow..! Maple..."

Blood dribbled down my finger. I set the rose down, just seeing the sharp thorns peeking out of the stem now. It didn't hurt all that much, it just caught me a little off guard. I set the rose down gently, not wanting to bruise any of the petals or somehow smear blood on it; not that anyone would even notice. I scanned around the area, wondering if I should just call it quits now and go home. Then I noticed a small box, tiny in comparison to the one meant for the roses.

A box of band-aids. With another sticky.

_** "Oh yea, and de-thorn them too! Thanks man, you're a lifesaver!" **_

Woah, how did I miss that? I really should look for these things before I start. And somehow it didn't feel like taking the thorns off would be saving that many lives. In fact, it wasn't saving any lives. I looked at my hand; no more than a paper cut really. But, how could I say no? So I took the small paring knife and looked up at the monstrous pile of roses towering before me. I swallowed hard.

...Well, it can't be that bad, right?

* * *

><p>"Ve~ I'm back everyone~!"<p>

The spirited brunette came bounding back to the doorstep, a carefree smile spread across his face.

"Wow! Good running Italy!" I praised him. Once we had realized that we had sent Canada to France's house to get roses, without any roses prepared, we had to take counter-measures. Since Italy was the fastest runner, we had asked him to get to France's house and just bundle up enough roses to keep Canada busy long enough to finish decorating his house. France protested a little, I could understand why, giving Italy free-range in his carefully tended garden, but we had no other choice! Even Italy himself was a little reluctant, but then Germany natural temper ended up motivating Italy.

"Ja, good work Italy." A deep voice full of authority came in. The strong statured man with slicked back blonde hair walked to the doorframe to greet his friend.

"What have you done to your hands?!" Though he was basically the glue that was keeping this operation together, his temper was something else. The Italian was quick to tuck his hands behind his back, but I still caught a glimpse of the several cuts that tarnished his hands.

"O-Oh! Ve, well the thorns were really tricky-"

Germany sighed. "Come on, I'll clean you up."

The pair walked inside, and I closed the door after them.

The place was completely abuzz. We had a shaky start at first, getting into Canada's house was probably the biggest problem. England had a key, but he had left it back at his house, so there wasn't time to go back and get it. Kumajirou was already on the sofa having himself a snooze, but pet doors wouldn't work for us. Maybe I could squeeze my head through, which I didn't even try, but someone like Russia would be stuck for sure. Luckily for us, Canada also has a pretty large maple tree growing beside his house.

America clambered up without a second thought and slipped through a window on the second floor. In less than a minute, he had opened up the front door for the rest of us to enter.

_"We're bros! So that makes it okay!" _Is what he said. But I couldn't tell if he was joking or not.

And though this crowd doesn't usually get along, after everyone found their own rhythm things started to go on pretty smoothly.

"You git! I placed it to the left for a reason!"

"Mais non! You obviouzly don't have an eye for beauty, comme moi!"

Well, more or less smoothly. I counted this much as a victory.

I started to climb up a large step ladder with an end of a banner in my hand. We had just painted it a couple hours ago, I figure it was dry enough by now.

"..Hey Russia? Can you give me a hand with this?"

"Sure Greenland~" Taking the other end, he smiled at me gleefully. I tried not to shrink back. "Oh this lots of fun, da?"

"Yea.." I agreed with him wholeheartedly, tying the string to tack we put in the wall earlier.

I heard my cell phone start to ring.

"I got it!" I shouted, jumping down from the ladder in a scramble. From what I knew, the only people that would call me were Denmark or Norway, who hated it any of the allies were even in breathing distance,

Or Canada.

Oh man, where did I leave that thing? I looked around the living room frantically.

"No worries dude, I got it!" America's voice came in from the kitchen.

Well, I guess I left it in the kitchen.

"No wait America..!" I ran to the kitchen doorway, I think I knocked Russia's ladder there, I heard him shout but I'm sure he'll steady himself out.

"Hello?" Pause. "Oh hey Bro! How're my roses comin'?! "

My heart just seemed to sink right then and there. Coming from behind the blonde, I took my phone back from his hand. America grumbled a little before going back to his work.

"Hello?" I gasped, trying to catch my breath.

_"O-Oh..! Anna.."_ Canada's voice was quiet from the other line, _"Where are you? Why's America there?" _

"William…" What do I say? What can I say?! "It's…It's nothing, really." There was a crash in the background, followed by more bickering from England and France. I couldn't stay on the phone line much longer without giving it all away.

"...You caught me at a bad time, Can we talk later?"

He didn't answer. We both stood on the line in an awkward silence.

_ "…Yea…sure." _

"Hey, I'm really sor-"

There was a click on the other line; he had already hung up.

* * *

><p><em>"That's all of them."<em>

I wiped my forehead; my hands were covered in bandages and I taped up the box. I could drop the box off at America's doorstep and be on my merry way. I started my walk there, and soon enough and could be back at home with my beloved polar bear.

The trip wasn't very eventful. A walk from point A to point B never usually is. The box was heavy and my hurt hands ached from carrying it, but if you expected alien abduction or something like that, you'd be strongly disappointed.

"America?" I knocked on the door. Silence.

"I guess I'll just leave it here then." I set the box down, and sat on his doorstep.

There was one thing though. When you're walking by yourself, there's only one thing to do: think. And there was one thought that bugged me more and more as I walked back.

A mental picture flashed on the back of my eyelids. Anna standing on America's doorstep. Laughing together, their faces flushed. I could feel fresh disappointment churning up. One moment it was there, then I tripped, and it was gone.

Was it really just my eyes playing tricks on me?

I took out my phone and flipped it open. I adjusted my glasses as I scrolled down the contact list.

I wanted to call her. I missed her. So much. And if there was anyone I wanted to spend my forgotten birthday with, it was Anna. But I was also scared. That nagging image flashed in front of me again.

What if I was just a bother now?

I had to try. I swallowed hard and hit the green call button, bringing the phone to my ear.

I found myself so nervous, that I was counting the number of rings. One..Two. I swore to myself that I'd hang up if it reached ten. I wouldn't leave a message on the machine.

Eight...Nine...

_"Hello?"_

"A-America..?!" What was he doing? How did he get Anna's phone? "Why-"

_"Oh hey Bro! How're my roses comin'?! " _ He interrupted, though he still sounded as happy as ever.

"Uhm...fine, I just delivered them to-"

_"Hello?"_ Anna soft voice came in this time.

"O-Oh..! Anna.." The sound of her voice usually made me so happy..but..I had to try so hard just to keep my composure together. "Where are you? Why's America there?" I asked the second question a little too eagerly.

_"William…"_ She paused, _"It's…It's nothing, really."_ There was a crash coming from the other line.

Was she...lying to me? I was so distraught; I didn't know what to say.

_"...You caught me at a bad time, Can we talk later?"_

"Yea..." the only thing I could manage to cough out, "Sure..." My voice cracked weakly, I had to hang up.

I clumsily fumbled with the phone before I found the end button.

So that was it then.

I started on my way home, my feet feeling heavier than a pair of anvils.

_"Every year from now on. I promise."_

Just the tiny cupcake we had split in half and shared was enough. She didn't realize how happy it made me.

I had shut my eyes tightly to stop the threatening tears from coming out. My hands balled into fists. My chest felt tight, almost pushing the breath out from my lungs.

Anna...and Al?

Al was always the stronger one, the out-going one, the funny one. If you had seen him at the academy, man, he was always the popular one too. He pretty much had me beat in every category. Most people wouldn't even have guessed we were brothers.

And Anna...she was kind and sweet. The girl I've been head over heels for since we were kids. She was always so carefree and optimistic. And far too nice to hurt someone like me to make relationship with my brother something public.

Maybe I should have seen it coming. The more I thought about it, the easier it was to imagine.

Every time I pictured the two together, my chest ached. I don't think I've ever felt like this towards my brother before. Was I...jealous? Almost angry even. And it made me sick to my stomach to feel that way. I've always tried to be the bigger person. He could take the land. The money. The power. The spotlight he relished so much. But..why her? And why now? Today! Of all days..

I always thought if the people I loved were happy, I'd be happy too...so I stepped aside...I gave everything I could...but now...

I just...I just can't.

Maybe I took the attention she gave me for granted. Sure, she still got my name wrong every time, but it was the way she called to me. I wasn't just air. I felt..special. But if she started seeing Al the way I saw her, would I just fade into the background again?

I didn't want to be alone again. I wiped my damp eyes with my sleeve. I didn't want to get used to the feeling again. I couldn't. Not after I knew what being cared for was.

_"Happy Birthday."_ I thought to myself bitterly.

Who was I kidding? I'm just...Canada.

* * *

><p>"Why hasn't Canada arrived yet?" Germany was rubbing his temples.<p>

"Vee...I'm hungry..."

The other countries and I were gathered in the living room. After blood, sweat and tear, we had finished decorating and preparing. Kumajirou, had slept the whole time, though I had strapped a party hat on the small bear's head. You know, to say he did at least something. But that was all a while ago, and now the key person was nowhere to be found. Someone put their hand on my shoulder.

"Anna...I'm growing a tad worried." England's green eyes reflected his feelings.

"I know..." I mumbled back, "Gathering roses couldn't have taken _this_ long." I glanced at the window; the sun was beginning to set.

"Maybe, you ought to let the others go home."

My stomach churned. What if America had taken his act too far? Was Canada upset? Honestly, America wasn't a list 'A' actor. But it seemed just like Canada to believe every word we say. If he didn't come back by tonight, just another birthday would have passed him by.

"No..." I muttered.

"Pardon?"

"No!" I stood up, "This is Canada's day! Year after year, he's been nothing but good to us! And what have we given back? We have to..we...please.." I looked at the others, "...Just a little longer."

The small cub stood up lazily from the couch and padded out through his pet door.

I sighed, and sat back down. My pep talk couldn't even motivate Canada's own pet to stay.

* * *

><p>Everything was blurry as I staggered along the path. I hardly even felt like moving right now.<p>

Because in three days, America's big birthday bash would be happening. And I would have to go there and see Anna clinging onto his arm as they set off the fireworks. The pair would be together, having the time of their lives.

And I knew, that I would have to smile for them. Because that was the right thing to do.

Even when I had my utmost attention on the road ahead of me, I still trip on even ground, so when could barely get myself to walk straight...well...you could pretty much see this coming.

My foot caught on a loose stone in the path and I fell forward. Though my hands caught the fall, my glasses managed to fly off my nose. I could hear their clink on the ground.

"...Again?" I said, almost brimming with frustration, "Maple..." I started going through the familiar routine of patting the ground blindly to find my glasses.

But instead of feeling the cool glass I was expecting, I came upon soft downy fur. I squinted at the white blur in front of me.

"Kumadarou?"

He set something down on the ground. Oh look, my glasses. The world came back into focus as I pushed them into place.

"Kumakichi..what are you wearing?" I looked his tiny red and white hat and couldn't help but crack a smile.

After shakily getting back to my feet, I scooped up the bear cub and pat him on the head.

"Let's go home."

Maybe I could make myself a few late night pancakes. With lots of maple syrup. Salvage what's left of this birthday.

* * *

><p>I finally dragged myself home. The sun had already said its good nights and stars filled the night sky. I was worn, tired, and frankly, a little depressed.<p>

But I should be used to it, right?

I started rummaging through my pockets for my house keys. The small cub didn't hesitate to slip in through his pet door to avoid the wait. Thankfully, the feeling of cool metal came into my hand and I knew I had them with me. At that moment, I was in no mood to climb any trees.

With a heavy sigh, I turned the key and let myself into the darkened room.

The lights turned on.

"Wha-"

**"SURPRISE!"**

With wide eyes I looked around the crowded room. Axis. Allies. All here. And More. Italy and Japan set off confetti poppers, sending brightly red and white bits of paper into the air. I could barely recognize my own living room. The walls were heavily decorated with streamers, balloons crowded together on the ceiling, and a enormous lopsided banner hung from the center of the room that read:

**"OH CANADA!"**

"You guys...did this all for me?" I was touched even.

"But of courze!" France bounded up and hugged me tightly.

England stepped forward as well. "I have to look out for members for the Commonwealth, it's a gentleman's duty." He patted me on the back with an embarrassed expression on his face. "Even if it means I have to work with this..._frog_."

"Who are you calling a frog?! At least I don't 'ave a bird's nest for 'air!" France flicked his hair purposefully into England's face.

I slipped out of there to avoid the ensuing war.

"Canadaa!" Russia loomed over me with a smile.

"H-hi Russia.." I think the air just got heavier, "U-Uhm..Thanks for helping out in all this."

"Oh, no problem. It's the least I can do since we're going to be one eventually~ We're already hockey partners after all."

I think I'm still aching from the last time we played. I was trying to think of a way to tactfully answer him when a bottle of vodka caught his eye on a table that had been covered with assorted goods. He was gone before I could even blink. Close call.

The night basically continued on like that. The entire house was abuzz. From hysterical laughter to small talk, you could find it all. I found myself actually pulled into more conversations in that one night than I would have in a month. Countries that I had barely known were actually beckoning me over just to wish me well.

But still, even with all that mingling, I still found myself scanning the room for just a glimpse of honey blonde hair..or lavender eyes...

It was easy for me to notice that two people were absent from this party. The ones I had hoped to see the most.

Where was Anna and Al?

Even of this massive room of people, I knew for a fact that there were only two who could see past whatever hazy mist that was making me look like America. Only two people who _always_ saw me for me. I thought it had to be one of them that organized all this.

I know this might sound petty but, as much as it bothered me to have one of them missing, it was so much worse to me that they were gone _together._

I knew the guests weren't to blame though. And I guess I couldn't blame Anna or Al either. Nobody was obligated to come. I should be grateful for what I had right here in front of me now. I tried with all my might to throw myself into the conversations in front of me and stay animated. Smile. Be happy. I didn't want this seemingly small detail ruin my entire night.

It hurt though. I just couldn't whole-heartedly do it.

The night wore on like this, and soon enough, midnight would be here. My birthday would be over, and I'd be done with it for yet another year. I just wanted to finish off this erratic day.

Suddenly, the lights shut off.

_"Happy birthday to you.."_

Anna came in singing shyly, the rest of the room quickly joining in. The song soon turned into a strong chorus. Al entered the room slowly as well carrying a hefty cake in his arms. Other than it's blindingly bright stripes of red and white, sitting atop of it were enough candles to cover its entire surface of the cake. Each and every one burning brightly enough to be a star on its own. The whole room was aglow.

They made their way towards me, Anna walking close behind Al.

_"Happy birthday dear Canadaaa.."_

The pair stopped right in front of me just as the song was coming to its exuberant ending. And though there was this beautiful cake before me, I couldn't take my eyes off one person. Anna smiled.

To me, she was glowing all on her own.

"I'm sorry we're late." She said gently.

"But we're not _too_ late, c'mon. Give us some credit." America grinned, his face was splotched with flour and icing.

"You..You guys..." I spluttered out. "E-Everyone..". I-I think my eyes are tearing up. I was at a loss for words. Anna gave me a reassuring look.

"Everyone gave in one candle." She said. I followed her gaze back to the cake. Now that she mentioned it, I don't think I've seen a more densely packed, diverse set of candles. Each with their own unique color and size..I couldn't believe my eyes. So many people..I didn't think-

"Well, go on," She was beaming, "Make a wish."

I looked at the small forest of candles before me. I didn't have to think about it, I knew what I wanted. I closed my eyes.

_"I wish that everyone can be as happy as I am today in the coming year." _

I opened an eye to peek if I had actually did anything to the blaze...

And what do you know? I got every single one of them.

"AWW YEEA! That's my bro! **NOW WHO WANTS SOME CAKE?!**"

The crowd cheered and hurryingly followed Al back into the kitchen. China, who was probably the most eager for more food, quickly cut it up, and in no time at all, everyone had a slice.

Let me just say that, despite it's strange color, it was the greatest thing I ever tasted.

Al was fully equipped for a party. Bringing a boom-box, glow-in-the-dark paint, And far too much alcohol, he was prepared to bring the entire house down.

"Now that your HERO is here ladies and gents, **WE CAN GET THIS PARTY STARTED!**"

* * *

><p>"Hey, have you guys seen Canada anywhere?" I asked. I had been so busy just trying to make sure his house wasn't getting destroyed that I hadn't even had time to even speak with him.<p>

America was lounging on the sofa with a satisfied look on his face. England (who was looking a liiittle tipsy) was sitting beside him. To be honest, I never thought England could party so hard.

"Dude's outside." America pointed out the back door. The guy could hold his alcohol. The rest of the room was quiet, mostly everyone had basically passed out.

"Okay, thanks!" I waved to the pair and rushed out the door.

"So you-" England hiccupped , "never told her, did you?"

America's confident face was never usually one to falter, but this one time, his blue eyes and features softened in the midst of his drunken friend. He wouldn't remember in the morning anyways.

"..Naah.." He breathed, "Mattie's better suited for her, don't 'cha think?" He paused for a moment before perking up a little, "Besides Viet's crazy about me!" He winked.

* * *

><p>In the peak of the party, I managed to slip out the back. I've been sitting on the porch swing since.<p>

"Mind if I join you?"

I looked up."A-Anna..." Straightening out, I pushed over to make a little space, "Not at all."

She smiled and sat down. Pushing her feet off the ground, the bench started to gently rock back and forth.

"Hey..how long have you been out here..?"

"U-Uhm...a while.."

"William! You didn't stay for your own party?" She teased.

I felt my face getting hot. "I-I'm not much of a dancer." I said quickly, pulling out the first excuse to pop into my head.

"I wouldn't say that.." She mumbled before turning the subject, "I'm sorry about coming so late. We would've gotten here sooner but, the first attempt cake didn't turn out so well."

It was my turn to smile this time now. I could only imagine what had happened to the first cake if America was in the equation.

"It was worth the wait."

We rocked back and forth on the swing chair for a little until Anna broke the silence again.

"I got you something." She picked up a thick rectangular parcel that was leaning against the base of the chair. She must have brought it with her when she sat down.

"You really didn't need to-"

"I wanted to." She pushed it into my hands.

I pushed my glasses into place and stared at the neatly wrapped package. I curiously began to peel off the white paper, revealing some red. Anna watched me nervously.

I held up a thick, over-sized, leather bound book, deep red in color, to the light. Though the front was completely blank, 'For Canada' was written in gold on the spine. I turned to the first page.

Smack dab in the center was a photo of the closest thing I ever had to a family portrait.

* * *

><p><em>"Anna, you wouldn't mind taking a photo of us, would you?" England passed the tiny girl a small cylinder with connected with black wire to a clunky camera. <em>

_ "Sure!" She eagerly took hold of the camera trigger, turning it upside down and examining it curiously._

_ "All you haf to do, iz push zee button when we're ready." France chimed in. She nodded vigorously. _

_ "A-America! Hold still for once!"_

_ "But Iggyyyyyy I'm hungry!" The small blonde could shake the entire gentleman's frame with ease. _

_ As the two struggled with each other, France knelt down and peered at an even younger boy, who was hiding behind the nearest corner._

_ "Nouvelle-France?"_

_ The boy shyly poked his head out further. France beckoned him to come over. After looking in both directions, the boy cautiously did so. _

_ "Ahh mon petit~!" He said gently, wiping away the tears off the boy's cheeks. "Do not be scared, one picture and then we can go home and I'll make you some pancakes." Though his English was heavily accented, the reward of sitting through this scary act was well understood._

_ The boy still looked hesitant before saying, "With maple syrup?"_

_ "As much as you want." He patted the boy's wavy locks. In the end, he did take after Papa France, if only a little. Years of being with the little colony had given him the experience he needed to know exactly what to say. "Come, hold Papa's hand."_

_ "Say Cheese!"_

* * *

><p>The photo showed France and England in their younger days, standing side by side and actually looking kind of happy for once. America was wearing his usually grin, piggy-backed onto England and pulling at his locks of rough hair. And myself of course, holding my beloved polar bear in one hand, and France's hand with the other.<p>

I smiled. The pleasant memories filling my mind.

Underneath was the date written in ink. And all around it was written commentary from everyone in the picture. I didn't even need to see the names signed under to know which belonged to what person.

_"Where has the time gone?"_

_ "Man, I even looked HERIOC then too!" _

_ "You've grown a lot mon petit!"_

As I continued through the thick pages, it seemed like every country had at least given one photo for the book. All of them had written comments. Sometimes it wasn't even a photo. A pressed tulip from Netherlands that had:

_"You really helped me. Thanks."_

Or a candy wrapper from Seychelles all the way back from school.

_"Thank you! It really was delicious."_

The appreciation. Gratitude. Every page had someone _thanking_ me.

When I had finally gotten to the end, the morning air had gotten chilly enough to make us both shiver. The moon and stars had gone, leaving only a blanket of sky. I turned to the last page. It was covered in signatures along with messages wishing me well and happy birthdays. Different handwriting, different colors. My eyes glided tenderly to the light purple message that had been placed shyly

in corner.

"C-could you read your message to me?" I blurted out. Seems my mind took off the filter when it got distracted by this book.

She started to flush. "T-That's embarrassing though."

"Please?" I urged...I did want to hear her say it. I didn't want to back out just yet.

Her lavender eyes flickered to my face. After a moment's pause, she took the book into her hands.

_"William." _She breathed, _"If you ever feel forgotten. Then You've forgotten that there are people who care...and people..who love you. You really are special to us all. Just use this book to remind you of your value. And to remind you that you never have to be alone. Happy Birthd-"_

I brought her into a tight hug. She wrapped her arms around me. Words just can't explain how happy I was. The sweet scent of her hair that brought me all the way back to when she had first given me that white scarf.

It was all too soon when we pulled apart. Both of us too embarrassed to say much more.

"Matthew look!" Anna gasped, pointing at the horizon.

The sun timidly started to show its face, dying the sky in its soft pinks streaked with yellow and orange.

Feeling a little more brave than I did before, I moved closer to her and put my arm around her to keep her warm. I didn't feel so cold anymore myself. With her other hand in mine, we watched the sun rise. The world was silent. And everything was perfect.


End file.
